Predestined 1x09 : Quest For Camelot
by NextGeneration
Summary: When a woman is thrown through time, what happens when she is convinced Wyatt is her one true love and will stop at nothing to have him? And will Emily finally be forced to confront her feelings for Wyatt when she's faced with losing him forever? R
1. Dancin’ With A Bleach Blond Tramp

**Disclaimer:** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note: **Okay, this story may be a little out there, but I loved the plot. It literally came to me in a dream, -SMILES- and what a dream it was. Any who - Prue, Caleb, Chris, and Hazel are in this, along with others, but this is mainly a Wyatt and Emily story. But in later episodes, (that I have started by the way) there is a few Chris centered ones - okay more than a few, but I know you don't mind. I mean, it's Chris! How can you mind?! Everyone finding out about Chris knowing about the other future is coming. He knows what happened, Hazel knows now, and so does his parents (last episode.) But everyone will find out soon. In a few episodes actually. I have it started! And I personally can't wait for Wyatt's reaction, isn't it going to be great!? And just so you know, it's the story you've all been waiting for - hint, hint.

**PS : **as promised months ago, this story is going out and dedicated to MeantToBe16 and they know why, if they can remember that far back in our many, many private messages, lol. So, without any more wait, we'll get to this story, simply because it has been written for months and it is finally time for it to come out! : )

**1x09 : Quest For Camelot.**

**Summary: **When a woman is thrown through time, what happens when she is convinced that Wyatt is her one true love? And will Emily finally be forced to confront her feelings for Wyatt when she's faced with losing him forever?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter One : Dancin' With A Bleach Blond Tramp

Emily sighed as she took another sip of her drink, but much to her disappointment, her Singapore Sling was completely dry. Rolling her eyes as Chris and Hazel were lost in their own world, debating about something that she had really no intention of finding out the topic - usually she loved a good debate, but tonight she just wasn't in the mood.

On the other side of the couch, Prue and Caleb were also lost in their own little world, with Prue sitting in Caleb's lap. Emily rolled her eyes, when those two were going to get together, she had no idea. Something told her that Wyatt and the others wouldn't be all to fond of them dating, but she saw nothing the matter with it. Despite how the others would react, they had been flirting like mad tonight, and if she was being honest, it had escalated sometime over the last month.

She just didn't know why.

Emily knew it was the New Year, hell she should be out on the dance floor right now partying, not sitting at the table drowning in her sorrows. Her problem however, was that she didn't know what was causing the sorrows, or her depressed mood lately. She knew ever since the death of Kelsey she hadn't been herself, but she had improved. The psychic wasn't there completely, and a part of her wondered if she ever would be, but she was slowly healing. Moreover, if she were honest, her improvement was all thanks to her best friend, Wyatt Halliwell.

Thinking about her best friend, Emily's eyes wandered to Wyatt's empty seat beside her where he had left his beer, and then the brown irises traveled to the dance floor where Wyatt was dancing with some blonde bimbo. Emily knew she was being a hypocrite, being that she was blonde, but that girl gave blonde-haired women a bad name!

Watching them sway to the music, who just so happened to be her favourite band of all time, a local band known as 'Mocking Bird,' she swallowed the urge to gag as she seen the woman - who she had taken an instant disliking to - lean closer to Wyatt and drape her arms around his neck.

Finally not able to take it any longer, Emily rolled her eyes and frowned - not even bothering to hide the disgust on her face. "Can you believe her?" She exclaimed, never taking her eyes off Wyatt as she complained to the couples beside her.

Hazel and Chris broke apart from their own conversation, rolling their eyes at Prue and Caleb who never even heard Emily's complaint. Looking at the couple on the dance floor, and then back to Emily, they both frowned. "What's wrong with it?" Hazel asked as she took Chris' beer and finished it off, scrunching her nose up as the beer touched her tongue. She had always known there was a reason she headed away from beer, and leaned more towards the more exotic drinks such as Margaritas - preferably Margarita on the rocks, heavy on the salt. Beer was just disgusting.

Unaware of Hazel's inner turmoil about alcohol, Emily shook her head. "She's all over him!" She exclaimed, ignoring the urge to stomp over to the dance floor and drag her off Wyatt herself.

Chris raised an eyebrow; Emily was as blind to her feelings about Wyatt as Wyatt was to his about Emily. He raised an eyebrow, coming up with a plot to get a confession out of the psychic. "Yeah," he said slowly, "and?" He added as his eyes traveled to his brother and the petite blonde that he was dancing with. "After all we've been through over the past few months, Wyatt deserves to have a little fun," he said as he shrugged. "And she looks nice enough," he stated, as he did a sweep of the woman, admiring the blonde that had gotten his brother's attention. Only to wince as Hazel smacked him upside the head when he 'appreciated' the view for a little to long.

Hazel smiled at the psychic who had finally began to accept her. Ever since their movie morning they had made great strides in being friends and while they weren't there, they were more prone to be friendly towards each other than they had several weeks ago. "You know what, Emily," she said slowly, managing to drag the blonde's attention away from Wyatt for a mere five seconds. "If you keep watching Wyatt like that, some people might get the idea that you're jealous," the half-elf said cheekily, a smile lighting up her features.

"I am not jealous!" Emily replied defensively, seeing Chris and Hazel raise their eyebrows, unknowingly imitating each other, Emily couldn't stop herself from shuddering, they spent too much time together. Seeing that even Prue and Caleb had been pulled out of their world, she rolled her eyes. "I am not jealous," she insisted, seeing Caleb open his mouth she cut him off. "Caleb leave it, don't even go there."

"But Emily," Caleb began, "I think I heard jealousy in that statement."

"There was not one hint of jealousy in that statement!"

Caleb rolled his eyes, "of course not, Em," he soothed. "We all believe you," he coughed, "not," he said, covering it by his coughing, causing everyone else, all except Emily, to laugh. "You don't care who Wyatt shacks up with," he said as dismissively as possible, internally dancing with glee when he saw a fire light behind Emily's eyes as the nature of that statement hit her full force.

"Of course not," Emily smiled tightly, "I don't care at all," she said shaking her head, "Wyatt and I are just friends and I'm just concerned about him," she stated.

Chris laughed, "yeah, that. And you're jealous," he said, laughing at the look if rage on Emily's face as her cheeks turned red.

"No I'm not!" Emily all but yelled, but she would always be thankful that the song that was currently playing was loud, drowning out her voice against the heavy guitar solo. "Why would I be jealous?"

Prue rolled her eyes, "because you like Wyatt," she said calmly, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world - which to most people, it was. Wyatt and Emily just didn't seem to fit under that category.

"No, I don't!" Emily insisted as she turned away from her friends. Her eyes narrowed as her eyes traveled back to the blonde as she laughed at something Wyatt said, "How do we know she isn't a demon?" She asked.

"Because Wyatt has better sense than that," Prue stated as she leaned over and whispered something in Caleb's ear as a slow song, which was Emily's favourite, came on. As they both stood up, she smiled at Emily. "We're going to dance," she stated, as Emily nodded and watched as the unofficial couple got up and disappeared into the crowd, followed quickly by Chris and Hazel.

Seeing them all go to dance, Emily glanced at her empty glass again and sighed. She couldn't take watching them anymore; of course she didn't like Wyatt. Well she did, but as a friend - nothing more. She couldn't. If they were to get involved and it didn't work out, it would totally ruin their friendship. And she would rather have Wyatt as a friend, then not having him in her life at all.

Sliding up from her seat, she headed over to the bar where she saw Piper handing out drinks, and then Piper's new bartender caught her eyes, Ron, she thought his name was. Carrying her glass over she sighed, "I need a drink," she muttered. Her eyes straying to Wyatt again, she frowned, "or two, or three," she admitted as she slid onto a stool at the counter.

* * *

Opening Credits.  
Theme : In the Shadows, The Rasmus

Starring:

Drew Fuller ... Chris Halliwell  
Wes Ramsey ... Wyatt Halliwell  
Jennifer Love Hewitt ... Prue Halliwell  
Channing Tatum ... Henry "Junior" Matthews  
Steven Strait ... Caleb Johnson  
Laura Ramsey ... Emily Simms  
Kate Voegele … Hazel Masters

With:  
Eliza Dushku ... Katy Halliwell  
Rachel Bilson ... Elizabeth Halliwell  
Amber Tamblyn ... Melinda Halliwell  
Jessica Origliasso ... Oriana Matthews  
Lisa Origliasso ... Callie Matthews

Camera pans over the Golden Gate Bridge, where the moon is easily seen and then the camera zooms over the land as the scene changes from night to day, until it finally rests on an old medieval castle.

* * *

A young woman wandered through the castle wall; ignoring how the knights all frowned as she sped past them. She was wearing a light cream coloured dress with golden embroidery at the hems and on the bodice, forming long golden lines elongating her form. The bodice was form fitting, all the way down to her hips where it flowed out, flowing all the way to the ground - flying out behind her as she walked.

She only had destination in mind - finding someone to help her find her beloved. Taking a sharp turn, she ignored as the sheer, free flowing fabric that flowed to the ground from her knuckles flew around her; something that he beloved had often called her angel wings.

Not watching where she was going, she gasped as she bumped into a knight. "Medraut," she gasped in greeting, bringing a hand to her noticeably fast beating heart. "I am sorry," she amended, "I did not see you."

Medraut smiled, "no, it is I who should be apologizing to you, Lady Guinevere," he corrected, bowing to her. Standing to his full height, he smiled at her, "but one cannot help but wonder, what has gotten the king's dearest running around the castle so?"

Guinevere frowned as she looked at Medraut, "have you not heard?" She questioned, disbelief in her voice, "no one has seen the king since morning's first light," she whispered, careful not to speak to loudly. If someone didn't know the king was missing, they weren't meant to.

Medraut smiled at Lady Guinevere, "do not fret my lady," he soothed. "I am sure that the King has only gone out for a days ride to scout the kingdom," he said softly, reaching out to brush the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

Guinevere pulled back and glared hatefully at Medraut, "if that were what my king was planning for today, he would have told me so," she insisted. "He would not just leave; he knows how his absence worries me."

Medraut sighed, "Well if that be the case, I have not seen him my lady," he said a little rudely, causing Guinevere to narrow her eyes in suspicion. "But the moment I hear of any news, I will have the knights come for you at once."

Guinevere nodded and bowed her head, "well I must be on my way, good day Sir Medraut," she said hurriedly as she passed him and headed further up the corridor. She needed to find her beloved. She needed to find Arthur.

* * *

Sighing as she sat at the counter, Emily smiled as Ron came over to her. "Hey," she greeted politely, she handed him her glass. "I'll have another Singapore Sling," she stated, watching as Ron went to fill her order.

"I hope we're not going to have a repeat of your twenty-first birthday binge," Piper said as she appeared on the opposite side of the counter, smiling at Emily; looking genuinely happy to see her. She eyed Emily's drink of choice, "are you just celebrating the New Year, or do I have reason to worry?"

Emily smiled slightly as she played with her straw, "don't worry, Piper," she assured. "I have no interest in repeating that," she said, cringing at the thought of her hangover the morning after - the only thing she really remembered from that birthday.

Piper frowned, "then why is it I get the feeling that I should still be worrying about you, or at least concerned?" She asked as she seen Emily take a sip of her drink. Her 'spidey senses' were once again tingling, and she turned to look at Ron, "I'm taking five," she said as she took in Emily's appearance.

Emily laughed slightly, "Because you worry too much for your own good, and are trying to send yourself to an early grave with all your obsessive worrying."

Piper narrowed her eyes and wagged her finger at Emily, "you can't blame me for that," she said simply as she leaned against the counter. "With all the trouble you and the others get into," she said, "it makes me feel like calling your mother and apologizing for all the mischief my sons get you into - especially Wyatt."

Seeing Emily's smile instantly fall at the mention of her eldest's name, Piper looked past Emily and her brown eyes searched the crowd for the tall blond, and her eyes shone in understanding as she saw him dancing with a blonde of the female variety; who in her eyes, could be Emily's twin.

Her eldest was substituting Emily and he didn't even know it.

Emily cleared her throat after a few minutes of deafening silence and Piper's critical look. "So, why are you working tonight anyway?" She raised her eyebrow, "why aren't you at home with the mister?"

Piper laughed, "I knew P3 was going to be crowded tonight, and other than Ron my other bartenders all called in 'sick,'" she said, forming quotations with her fingers as she said sick. "And I really didn't want to call Wyatt or Caleb in," she said, her eyes traveling to the two adults who were enjoying themselves. "So I decided to take a shift until one, then I'm going home with the mister to celebrate," she said winking at Emily, smiling at Emily crinkled her nose. "Melinda is staying with her Grandfather tonight so we have the Manor to ourselves."

"To much information," Emily stated, as she went to sip her drink again from the bright neon pink straw.

Piper smiled for a brief moment as she watched Emily carefully. "Emily, can I assume that your 'woe is me' mood has something to do with a tall, blond twenty-four year old young man, who happens to be my oldest son, Wyatt?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Seeing Emily sigh her smile widened, "I see, now does it have to do with that fact that he is dancing with _another _girl, or the fact that he is _dancing_ with another girl?"

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, she had either once again had one too many drinks, or Piper was talking in riddles again. "Piper," she groaned, "both scenarios mean the same thing!"

Piper shook her head, "no they don't," she insisted. "What I meant is, are you upset Wyatt is dancing with another girl, and not you. Or are you upset that he and the others have all broken off into groups of two and left you alone by yourself?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "why does everyone think I'm jealous?" She demanded, "I don't care if Wyatt is dancing with another girl," she insisted, "and if people would stop hinting that I do, and stop being blind sighted by their own interpretations, you would all know this!"

Piper smiled as Emily placed her head on the counter after her tirade. Placing a hand on Emily's shoulder, she patted it lightly. "He likes you honey, even if he is blind to the fact." Piper sighed, "Why couldn't he be more like Chris in the aspect?" She asked herself, shaking her head as she thought about Wyatt's blindness when it came to Emily. She sighed, "at least he isn't blind to signals of women."

Emily tilted her head to the side and glanced up at Piper, not bothering to lift her head. It was official; she had had one to many drinks. "What?" She asked confused, "who likes me?" She asked confusion on her face.

Piper smiled, "Wyatt," she said simply, taking the rest of Emily's drink from her, she shook her head when Emily was to out of it to notice. "He likes you. And as his mother, let me say, I think you two would make an excellent couple."

Emily lifted her head and wrinkled her nose. "Me and Wyatt?" She asked sceptically, ignoring how that sounded nice in her mind. "God no! That would be … He is," she sighed, "even _if_ I liked him like that, which I don't," she added seeing Piper's look. "It would never happen because Wyatt is my best friend and it would be weird. And if we _were _ever together and it didn't work out, it would ruin our friendship!" She shook her head, "and I would _never_ do anything to jeopardize that."

"Or it could work out and you and Wyatt would be perfectly happy," Piper countered. Seeing Ron call her attention, she nodded and him and then looked at Emily. "Honey, I understand where you're coming from. At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk being with Leo, it being forbidden and all, but I took the risk, and I can honestly say it was worth it." She patted Emily's hand, "sometimes it's worth the risk. Well, I have to get back to work. And remember, it's a new year, anything can happen." Walking away, Piper turned to look at her, "now Emily, we don't want a repeat of what happened when you turned twenty-one," she added warningly.

Emily sighed as Piper disappeared. "But some sacrifices aren't worth it, Piper." She mumbled to herself as the count down for the New Year started. Once it got to one, she frowned as confetti fell into her face, and then she slid off the stool and stumbled into the back room. And once she was there, she reached into her pocket and threw a potion at her feet; a bluish-grey smoke surrounded her body, and then she was gone.

* * *

Guinevere ran through Camelot, looking for her beloved, or at least one of the knights that would listen to her. She had never liked Medraut, and had warned her king many times of him, but he was convinced that he was a good man. Guinevere however, was not.

Seeing the one person she knew would help her, she ran to him. "Perceval," she called, rushing to get to his side. He was tall, not as tall as the king was, nor was he as muscular, but he was strong. And more importantly, he was one of the King's most trusted nights, and if anyone knew where he was, it was he.

Reaching him, she sighed as she caught her breath and looked up into his sea-green eyes. "Perceval," she repeated. She stood to her full height, and allowed him to pull her out of the opening. Once they were in secret she frowned, "have you heard news?"

Perceval shook his head and sighed, "no my lady," he said sadly. "It appears as though no one knows where Arthur is," he said.

Guinevere frowned, "but where is he?" She demanded, "He would not just get up and leave!" She said, infuriated that someone would think that. Her beloved, her Arthur would never do such a thing. "We have to find him, otherwise Camelot is doomed!"

Perceval nodded. "You are right," he agreed as he grabbed her elbow and led her down a corridor. "I will take you to Merlin, if anyone knows where the king is, it will be him." He nodded to himself, "he will know a way to get you to the king.

Guinevere nodded; she did not care what she had to do. She would find a way to get to her king, for without her king, she was nothing. She loved Arthur, he was her soul mate; they were destined to be together, no matter the time or place. And she would go through any obstacle or person she needed to, as long as it brought her king back to her; and to Camelot.

* * *

Amanda laughed as she sat with Henry Jr at a random diner they had found when walking through town. She had nothing better to do tonight since she wasn't all that used to the area and a lot of her older friends had moved away, so now she found herself alone at a diner with Henry Jr - and she was actually having fun. She would admit though, she felt guilty. "Are you sure you didn't want to hang out with your family and friends tonight?" She questioned for the umpteenth time as she looked at Henry who was chuckling at her. "I just can't help but feel as though I'm stealing you from them somehow, and the last thing I want is an angry mob coming after me," Henry's laugh became full-blown as he shook his head. "Oh God," Amanda feigned terror, "that's going to happen, isn't it?"

"If it does I guess I'll just have to protect you," Henry Jr stated, winking at the woman across from him, smiling when he saw a blush washing across her face. He couldn't help but find it adorable, it was just one of those things that he liked about her, "but no, I would have been the odd one out anyway," Amanda arched an eyebrow. "Well Hazel is pretty new to our group and Chris is the one she's closest to at the moment and I think they have a thing for each other," he rolled his eyes, "they just don't know it. And then there is Prue, you remember her from school?" Amanda nodded, "well she and Caleb were probably dancing all night, and then there is Emily and Wyatt who are madly in love, and without a doubt, they were making lovey-dovey faces at each other all night - even though they aren't together and haven't admitted their feelings."

"What?" Amanda asked incredulously, "they _still _aren't together, after all of these years?" Seeing Henry's face, she chuckled, "come on! Any idiot would be able to see they love each other."

"Emily and Wyatt haven't."

"Well then, I guess that makes them the _stupidest _smart people I know."

"So it would seem," Henry Jr agreed as the waiter brought out a large Deluxe pizza and two beers. Smirking, Henry nodded at the waiter as he walked away only to have his eyes refocus on Amanda. "You know," he began as he took a bite of his pizza - silently thankful that they hadn't gone to some fancy restaurant, this was _so _much better. "People think I'm crazy, but pizza goes _great _with beer."

Amanda chuckled, "true," the witch agreed as the pinkish tint on her cheeks began to fade. "But then again the alcohol you drink depends on what you want out of the date," she pointed out, causing Henry Jr to arch an eyebrow as he took a swig of his beer. "For instance beer means _have a nice time and relax _while wine says _lets leave and have hot sex_."

Hearing that, Henry Jr began choking on his mouthful of beer. Coughing to clear his throat, Henry narrowed his eyes at Amanda once he could breathe again. "Funny," he commented when he saw her laughing, her smile lighting up her face. "So what have you been doing since you graduated?"

"You mean what have I been doing the past _two years_?"

Henry Jr chuckled, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Sometimes he found it amazing that they had graduated a mere two years ago. So much had happened in such a short amount of time and that was why he was asking. "Yeah, basically."

"Well," Amanda began as she arched an eyebrow. "After we graduated a few friends and I acted like a bunch of idiots and we went on a road trip for the entire summer; and while it was fun we did some things that I will not tell you," she said once she saw the interest on Henry's face. "Then I went to school for a while, trying to get a degree in something but it just wasn't my thing but then your uncle called me." She smiled, "and I came back, so I guess everything worked out."

"Definitely," Henry Jr said quickly, seeing the surprise on Amanda's face he shrugged. "I for one am _glad _you came back."

Amanda smiled, "that makes two of us." Feeling the silence engulf them, Amanda smiled when she noted all of her pizza was gone. Looking to her clock, she frowned when she noticed that it was one-thirty in the morning. "Well it's getting late, and Magic School is unlike _normal _school, meaning I have classes tomorrow." She sighed as she stood up, "this was nice," she commented when Henry Jr stood up. Walking closer to him, she leaned up towards him only to kiss him on the cheek. "Not a bad second date."

Henry Jr pulled away, "Second date, what was the first?"

Amanda smirked, "when you showed up to my classroom with coffee and muffins." She declared, seeing the surprise on Henry Jr's face she shrugged, "hey it counted for _me _and _you _should be pleased," she pointed out. Leaning up again, she pecked him softly on the lips before pulling away. "I don't kiss on the first date, bye."

Watching her lay a tip on the table, Henry Jr shook his head as he watched her walk away. "Hey Amanda," he called, causing the woman to turn around with a smirk on her face. "All that stuff about wine, is it true?"

"Oh yeah."

Henry Jr arched his eyebrow, "then why did we have beer and not wine?"

"Because I don't do _that _until the _third _date," Amanda said simply, smiling at Henry as she turned around. "I'll be waiting for your call," she called back as be began walking away, a little more sway in her hips; something that made Henry chuckle. "And Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Just a hint for our next date, I like _red _wine." And with that, Amanda was gone.

Henry Jr smirked, "I think I just developed a wine fetish," he mused as he threw money down on the table to pay for their pizza and beer. Shaking his head he walked out of the restaurant - it was time to go see the others. The goofy smile however, did not leave his face once.

* * *

Emily smiled as she sat on the Golden Gate Bridge. Some would scold her, telling it wasn't smart but she knew it wasn't smart. Being this high up after drinking qas dangerous, especially since she didn't have the ability to orb herself to safety it she were to fall. She sighed, she remembered the first time Wyatt had brought her up here; it had been when she was nine on Valentine's Day, shortly after Bobby Peterson had broken her heart.

Did she like Wyatt? She asked herself, _of course you don__'__t_, her mind rang, _he__'__s your best friend for heaven__'__s sakes_! She rolled her eyes, great, now her subconscious was even in denial. Yes, it was true. She was in love with Wyatt. No matter how much he annoyed her, no matter how much she hated to admit it, she was _in love_ with Wyatt.

She didn't love him; she was _in _love with him.

She was unconditionally and irreversibly in love with Wyatt Halliwell. There was nothing she could do to change the fact. Believe her, she had tried to bury those feelings the moment they began to form and she thought she had won that battle. Apparently, she had been wrong. She loved him, but did he return her feelings? She sighed and leaned forward, resting her head in her palms. What had happened to make her life so complicated?

Hearing the tell tale of orbing, Emily suppressed her groan. Speak of the devil, she thought bitterly. Why was it whenever she thought of someone, something would happen and they would show up?

She knew it was him; she didn't even have to look up as the blue sparkling lights fully formed into Wyatt. And she knew he had a concerned frown on his face. She shook her head, Oh yeah, she had it bad.

Clearing his throat, Wyatt walked over to Emily, hoisted himself up on the beam, and looked at her as she looked over the city; looking as if she almost wished she could absorb the calmness, it seemed to hold.

"Emily?" He asked carefully, when she didn't look up at him. After the count down, he had returned to the table to find her missing; and after talking to his mother, he had learned no one had seen her since the count down had started. Which had caused him to worry, which he had shrugged off as nothing more than concern for a friend, and he had quickly sensed her.

But saying he was surprised to discover she was up on the bridge alone, was an understatement. And he had orbed up at once. "Emily," he said again, placing a hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

Emily narrowed her eyes as that one simply touch sent sparks of electricity through her body, and she could swear that her body was tingling. She sighed, "fine," she mumbled.

Wyatt frowned, "were you drinking?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. Of course she had, she had been working on her second drink when he had left the table; and one thing Emily couldn't do was hold her liquor. His frown deepened, "Emily, why would you come up here after drinking?" He demanded, sounding a little harsher than he had meant to. "You could have hurt yourself."

Emily shrugged as if she didn't have an answer, which she did, she just wasn't to keen on telling Wyatt. She loved him, but she didn't know how to tell him, or even if she wanted to. She smiled, "just needed to think," she said after what seemed like hours, or at least it did to Wyatt. She watched as the cars raced by, "it's pretty up here," she murmured.

Wyatt nodded, his eyebrows furrowing when he heard his brother call out to him, in what sounded like … anger? Or was it surprise, or maybe a mixture of both? But it didn't sound _that _important, so it could wait.

Nodding he looked at Emily from the corner of his eyes. "Okay, oh wise one," he said, nudging her in the side. "What important things have you been thinking about?" He asked, "Please enlighten me."

Emily shook her head, "nothing just taking a break from life," she stated as she turned her head to look at Wyatt, and seen his raised eyebrow. "What," she demanded, "I think everyone should take a break from life every once and while," she said simply, "it can get so damn confusing and complicated," she groaned.

Wyatt went to asked Emily how her life was complicated, genuinely concerned about his friend. But before he could even open his mouth, he had to scrunch his face up as he heard his cousin Prue call out to him.

"_WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!"_ Prue shrieked, her voice resounding in his mind. All he had to do was concentrate hard enough and her voice would go away. He nodded to himself as he winced. Ignore her Emily needed him more. _"I know you can hear me,_" she said smugly, causing Wyatt to roll his eyes. "_And if you don't want your mother to find out what really happened to her SUV when you were fifteen, orb your Twice Blessed ass here right now!" _

Wyatt instantly paled and looked at Emily, not liking the idea of leaving her alone up here in her state. She had been drinking, and he didn't want to think about what would happen to her alone. "I have to go," he said, "do you have a way home?"

Emily nodded, "potion," she said. Seeing Wyatt hesitate, she felt the fogginess of her mind clear and she rolled her eyes. "Get going Halliwell," she ordered. "I'll be fine, if not I'll call you to come get me."

Wyatt nodded slowly, still not liking the idea of leaving her alone. But knowing her as well as he did, he knew there would be no way for him to convince her to leave with him, not unless she was ready. So hearing Prue's accusation of being with a bimbo resound through his head, Wyatt sighed and looekd at Emily. "Okay," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and then without removing his lips, he orbed away.

Once he was gone, Emily was left alone on the bridge. With a sigh, she leaned against one of the railings, lowered herself down so she was on the platform, and looked at the cars; that were mocking her with their twinkling lights as they flowed pass her. "I love you Wyatt," she whispered, then she took the potion and held in her hand. She sighed, "Now why couldn't I say that to his face?" She asked as she threw the potion at her feet.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source smiled broadly, as he watched Emily through his crystal ball. At first, he had thought that she was nothing more than a boring person, whose life just so happened to be intertwined with that of the Halliwells.

But after he brief visit in the Underworld as his guest, he had learned that while she wasn't a violent person, she had a fire in her. A fire that he had only seen in that of the Halliwells, but this new development. Well this put a new spin on things.

This was just too good of a development to be true. He honestly couldn't believe it, in fact, if he hadn't heard it, he would never have believed it was true. The physic had fallen for the Twice Blessed.

"So," he said happily, stroking his chin. "It appears that there has been a new twist in our game," he murmured. Waving his hand, the scene in the crystal ball changed, and the Source smirked as he seen some blonde throw herself at Wyatt.

He nodded and conjured himself a chair, "this is sure to make things interesting," he stated as he watched the crystal ball as though it was a television. It appeared someone other than himself was messing with the Halliwells - he could live with that. This was sure to be an interesting night of romance, drama, and suspense. Hell, he was willing to bet it was better than most of the movies out today.

**Author's Note :** well there you go people, the first chapter of this story and the Source is back. While he is not back in full swing in this story, he needs to be around for this to work out and I was starting to miss him. now even though I'm _pretty _sure I know the answer to this question because of all of the previous reviews, but humour me. Do you want Emily and Wyatt to end up together? Honest question. **Please review.**


	2. The Story Of You And I

**Disclaimer : **Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **So, I'm going to warn you right away that the first scene if the Charmed Ones and their husbands. Several people have complained, saying that it's a _next generation _story (no duh) and that they shouldn't be in here all that much. But they are the reason I can write this story, without them there would be no next generation. So, I like to give them their due every now and again. If you don't like it, skip the first scene. It's not _overly _important or important at all I think, but I wanted to add it. So, sorry if you don't like it.

**1x09 : Quest For Camelot.**

**Summary : **When a woman is thrown through time, what happens when she is convinced that Wyatt is her one true love? And will Emily finally be forced to confront her feelings for Wyatt when she's faced with losing him forever?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Two : The Story of You and I

Piper sighed as she once again looked over to the clock. There was still another fifteen minutes until she had said she would clock out and while she _could _leave whenever she wanted as long as she left someone in charge, she wouldn't leave. Because Piper knew deep down _that _wasn't the reason she was watching the clock. It had been a good forty minutes since she had seen Emily and Piper honestly didn't know where the blond psychic had gone. Sure, she had seen her sons leave a while ago with Caleb, Hazel and Prue but the eldest Charmed One hadn't seen Emily leave with them and no one mentioned it to her.

While it was possible that Emily had somehow managed to sneak out at some point, that thought only worried Piper more. She loved Emily like a daughter and while she had never said anything to anyone but Leo, she had always secretly hoped that Emily _would _someday be her daughter. Not by blood obviously, but she had always hoped that Emily and her eldest son would end up together. _That _topic alone was enough to have Piper moaning and groaning for days on end. How she had raised Wyatt to be so _blind _to the singles of women she would _never _know.

"Hey Piper!" Phoebe called as she walked over to the bar where her sister was absentmindedly wiping down a counter, only blinking when her younger sister plopped down in front of her. "Whatcha doing?"

Piper looked up when she heard her sister talking to her, only to blink when she saw Phoebe sitting in front of her with a wide grin on her face. "Oh, hey Pheebs," Piper greeted as she looked around and noted that Phoebe's husband Coop, Paige and her husband Henry, and her own husband, Leo were trailing behind Phoebe. Oh, this didn't look good. Noting that they were all now sitting at the counter, smiling at her, she frowned as she looked at all of them.

"What's with the look?" Paige asked innocently, her smile widening when Piper continued to narrow her brown eyes as they bounced from face to face.

"Oh you know what is with the look," Piper said carefully as she silently debated as to why her family were all there. She loved them, she really did but she was going to see them in fifteen minutes _anyway _so Piper was not all to fond of them all being there at the same time. Her family had a habit of stuffing as many family members as possible down her throat when they wanted something; just as Paige had done when she wanted Chris to have a wiccaning; a habit that, sadly, didn't die with age. "What…what are you all doing here?"

"Well," Paige said slowly as she continued to smile innocently at her older sister. "We were all over at the Manor talking and _desperately _missing our dear, beloved Piper Halliwell and we decided that _fifteen _minutes was way to long to wait to see her." Paige said simply but seeing Piper's look, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine Phoebe was about to drive us all insane so we decided to come and see what the non-bitchy sister was doing."

"I'm not bitchy," Phoebe protested as she saw Paige walk around the bar to grab a mineral water as she rolled her eyes at Phoebe's comment. Looking to Piper, Phoebe shook her head when she saw Piper's look. "I swear to you, I'm not being bitchy! The empathy is just driving me a little insane today."

"But Phoebe, you've had control over that for _years_," Piper said simply as concern seeped into her voice as she frowned. Shortly after the Ultimate Battle the Tribunal had decided it was time to give Phoebe back her active powers and while it had taken Phoebe a while to get used to them again, she hadn't had any problems with them for years.

"Doesn't mean the emotions I'm feeling can't get to me from time to time," Phoebe defended as she sent Paige a look. "And just because I'm a little _emotional _it does _not _mean that I am bitchy right now."

Looking up over to counter Paige smiled sweetly, "of course not, you're bitchy twenty-four-seven."

"Paige!"

"Can it," Piper warned as she narrowed her eyes, only to roll her eyes when Paige took a bottle of mineral water and went to sit in her previous seat beside Henry. "And Paige, I hope you plan on paying for that," Piper teased, deciding to ignore how her baby sister stuck her tongue out at her. It never ceased to amaze her that Paige was still as fiery and immature as she always had been. Then when Piper thought about it, she realised it was just who Paige was; nothing was going to change her. Looking to the group though, Piper felt herself frowning once more when she noticed two people were missing from their group, "where are Billie and Tyler?"

"They're at home," Leo said simply as his wife handed him a beer only to move on to hand one to each Coop and Henry. Seeing Piper's look, he smiled at her knowingly. "They couldn't get a babysitter so they had to stay in - don't you miss those days?"

"Let's not go there."

"You don't miss the babysitter days?"

"Please," Paige snorted as she rolled her eyes. "It wasn't about not being able to get a baby_sitter_," Paige said as she snickered, smiling openly. "They're at home right now baby _making_."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Missy Paige," Piper warned as she smacked Paige on the arm.

"I _swear _I only come here to get picked on!"

Hearing those words, Piper froze as she went to hit Paige once more. Those words were enough to have her mind reeling and remembering a time over twenty-three years ago when those very words had been said in different context, but it was the same words. Shaking her head as she got a sense of déja vu of when she had been dating Greg, Piper had to shake her head as thoughts of _that _Chris appeared in her head. It had been after Chris broken up Leo and her.

Piper shook her head once more and forced those thoughts away. Ever since she had learned that her youngest son possessed the memories of the other time it seemed that everything said reminded her of _that _Chris. Something she was not all too fond of. Even after all of this time it hurt to think of him.

More than that, her youngest son didn't want his aunts to know that he had those memories. Meaning Piper only had her father and Leo to talk to about this, other than Chris that was. Nevertheless, something told her that those memories were just as hard on him - if not more so - than they were on her. Therefore, until he was ready, she would keep quiet. Besides, she could only deal with one son at a time and right now Wyatt needed a swift clunk to the head.

"Okay," Phoebe drawled slowly as she shivered from where she was sitting on a stool. Narrowing her eyes as she got a reading off her older sister, Phoebe narrowed her eyes at Piper as she smacked her arm. "I got a reading, so what's wrong?"

Looking at Phoebe, Piper clicked her tongue as her eyes bounced from one person to the next. She knew she could talk to all of them, but she didn't know who the best one to ask for advice was. It was concerning love so…Piper smiled as she turned her body slightly to look Coop in the eyes. "I got a question for you."

Coop frowned momentarily as he met Piper's eyes, but regardless of the thoughts going through his mind, he laid his beer on the counter and nodded. "Okay," he said as he leaned back and stretched slightly, "shoot."

"I know these two people," Piper began as she took a deep breath and took the plunge. "And they love each other," she said simply, almost laughing when Coop sat up straighter - finally realising why the question had been aimed his way. "And they-"

"Do we _know _these people?" Paige interrupted as a frown marred her features as she looked to Piper with confusion written all over her face.

"Yes," Piper said simply. "Now-"

"Do we _like _these people?" Paige asked as she interrupted once again, feeling more confused than she had a second ago. Feeling her frown deepen, she leaned back when Piper narrowed her eyes at her. "What? I was simply asking if we liked these people."

"You better," Piper muttered crossly, but seeing how Paige and Henry were frowning at her, Piper sighed. "Yes you know them and yes we all like them - no," she said quickly as she shook her head. "We love them actually but not matter how often I bring it up and _try _to push them in the right direction, they wont admit that they love each other!"

"Oh," Phoebe said as she nodded, understanding filling her voice as she closed her eyes. Just thinking about them made her want to hit them on the head with something hard, hoping it would knock some sense into them. For the empath knew she would only be able to last a little bit longer before she burst and spilled her guts. For _years _she had harboured the secret that they liked each other - and the fact that they were still blind to such a fact broke her heart. "_Them_."

Henry looked around to his family, his eyes resting on his wife who simply shrugged at his inquiring look. Raising his eyebrows, Henry looked between Piper and Phoebe once he realised that neither he, nor Paige knew whom they were talking about. "Them who?"

"Yeah," Paige said as she nodded along with her husband. "Who are we talking about?" She asked simply only to frown when they all turned to stare at her and Henry with wide eyes and opened mouths. "What?" Paige asked incredulously, noting that their eyes appeared to go even wider when she didn't catch on - if that was possible.

"You mean…" Leo began as he raised an eyebrow. "You mean you _haven't _noticed?" He asked in amazement, but seeing how Paige and Henry continued to shake their heads, the once Elder couldn't help but sigh. "We're talking about your nephew," he said simply; hoping that would be enough to get the message across to them. After all, they only had two nephews and Chris had never had a problem when it came to his love life, so they should realise they were talking about Wyatt.

"Chris?" Henry asked.

Or not. "No," Piper said quietly, "I am proud to say that _that _son isn't afraid, or _blind _to see that women like him." Piper began to rant, shaking her head as she talked. "Wyatt on the other hand is hopeless when it comes to love." Seeing how Paige and Henry's mouths dropped, Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, Wyatt loves someone and that someone loves Wyatt but neither will fess up about it!"

"Who?!" Paige demanded as her eyes bounced from face to face. Honestly, she was shocked that she hadn't noticed it but who was it that had stolen her eldest nephew's heart? Any why had she been left out of the look _again_? Was she thatblind to what was going on around her?

"Emily," Coop said simply as he shook his head and took a sip of his beer as a heartbroken expression appeared on his face. "I can't even be in the same room with the both of them anymore," he said simply. "I can tell they love each other, but neither is willing to take the risk."

"You think that is bad?" Phoebe asked in disbelief, only to groan when she thought it all over. "You try _feeling _the love they feel each other and then we can talk," she sighed, "and when they have dates is even worst. Feeling the jealousy and lust, it's terrible."

"End that sentence right there," Piper warned, "I have no interest in hearing about Wyatt's _lust_," she said simply, rolling her eyes as everyone choked back their laughter.

"But isn't it _so _romantic?" Phoebe asked as she leaned forward and rested in chin in her hand; a dreamy expression on her face. "As toddlers they did _nothing _but tease and pick on each other, only to grow up to be best friends for twenty years while secretly living in denial about their actual feelings for each other." Phoebe sighed as a goofy grin appeared on her face, "only to fall _madly in love _with each other, but be afraid to take the final step."

"It's my son's life, not a soap opera."

"Wyatt and Emily," Paige said slowly to see how it sounded. Wyatt and Emily. Wy-att and Emi-ly. The half-witch had to admit, it had a nice ring to it. Emily's name seemed to perfectly suit Wyatt's name it sounded nice, now there was only one question - how could she not have seen it? Realising that Piper had never gotten around to asking her question, Paige looked at her older sister as the curiosity burned deep into her veins. "So, what was your question for Coop?"

"Is there _any _way for us to get them to confess their feelings to each other?" Piper asked desperately.

Coop sighed as he stared at the label on his beer, contemplating all ways they _could _use to get Emily and Wyatt to confess their feelings. Moreover, to be honest, the chances of them working were high, but something told him that it would be better to let them sort it out themselves. He had talked to his eldest daughter and knew of her ploys to get them to confess their feelings; none had worked and more than anything, it had caused more trouble and harm that anything else.

"I would leave them alone for a while longer," Coop said eventually after taking several moments to think it over. "But if we see no indication that they are dealing with it, we step in. But until then," he said, turning to smile at his wife who had a pout on her face. "_We _stay _out _of it."

"But-" Phoebe began as she pouted. She liked the idea of taking action, not the idea of staying out of it. She couldn't stay out of it, ever since she had found Coop; she had dedicated her time to helping people find love. Sure, she still had her column, but she wrote books on love. So how could she step aside without helping Wyatt and Emily; they weren't strangers, they were family.

"No Phoebe," Leo said, "we're all staying out of this."

Watching as Phoebe leaned forward once more and sighed, Paige chuckled but only to have a frown appear on her features. "Okay, I get the whole thing where they love each other," she said slowly as she gained the attention of her family. "But isn't it a little cliché when you think about it?"

That comment alone made her family shake their heads; even Henry chuckled at his wife's comment. There were some things that would never change, one of them being Emily and Wyatt's need to have the other in their lives and another being Paige. Oh yes, Paige was _definitely _one of them. Ever the comedian she was, she was still slow, but that was why they loved her.

* * *

(The Attic; Ten Minutes Before They Called Wyatt)

Chris frowned as he watched his cousin Prue sat on his and Wyatt's couch, allowing the silent tears to stream down her face as he and Caleb searched through their version of the book. Watching Prue made Chris that much more determined to get Emily and Wyatt to see the light. In simple terms, they had had enough! Either there was a spell or potion in the book that told them how to get Wyatt and Emily to confess their feelings to each other, or, they locked them both in an anti-orb room and refused to let them out until they talked things over.

So far, locking them up was winning. While there were spells in the Book of Shadows that may aid them, it was than likely that it would be deemed as _personal gain_ and they really didn't have time to deal with those consequences. Like it had been stated, locking them up was winning and it was winning by a landslide.

Hazel sighed dramatically to announce her presence as she walked into the room, causing Caleb to chuckle at how tired Hazel was over this. She had only been around for several weeks; she hadn't been dealing with Emily and Wyatt nearly as long as they had been. As she walked over to Prue, Hazel handed the poor girl a large jar of Nutella and a Caramilk bar. "Is that everything?" She asked, seeing Prue nod, she looked over at Caleb and Chris, "anything?" She asked as Prue opened up the Nutella and ate a large scoop.

Chris sighed and shook his head as he leaned forward. "Nope," he said sadly, "from the looks of things we're going to have to lock them in a room," seeing Henry Jr orb in, he continued. "Everything else we know better to try," seeing Hazel raise an eyebrow he elaborated, "the aunts or my mom have tried them, and they all back fired."

"Why are we talking about things backfiring?" Henry Jr asked as he looked from each of their faces. "And who are we locking in a room?" He asked suspiciously, then he noticed that two of there group was missing, something that made him want to groan. If Emily and Wyatt weren't here, there was a reason. "And why are Wyatt and Emily not involved in this conversation?"

Henry Jr was confused now beyond all belief. Instead of going to P3 to celebrate New Years with his family and friends, he had gone out with Amanda. And while he had already received enough grief over that, he had been gone no more than a few hours. Something couldn't have happened in that little of time, could it? The answer almost made Henry want to groan though - the answer was yes. Because of all of that, it appeared he was left out of the loop on something and that worried him. When Amanda had asked him to go out on New Years, he had accepted without a moment's hesitation.

Something told him he should have thought this through more.

After all, he was usually the voice of reason.

"Well they aren't _not _involved," Caleb said slowly as he rolled his eyes at Henry Jr's magnitude of questions. Seeing Henry Jr frown though, the half-manticore smiled sheepishly knowing that Henry would catch on quickly. "They're kind of the topic of discussion," he said vaguely. Seeing Henry's eyes go wide, he knew he understood.

"You're going to lock them up!?" Henry Jr asked, his face going pale. He understood their reasoning, hell he had even considered it before, but it wasn't their place. He shook his head slightly, "Prue," he said as he looked to the half-Cupid. "Do you not remember how much trouble we got into the _last _time we got involved? Wyatt and Emily were furious, and the rest of you," he roared as he crossed his arms. Shaking his head in disappointment, he narrowed his eyes. "Tell me where do you people get off playing cupid?!" Hearing Prue clear her throat, he winced as he looked at her, "you're forgiven for playing cupid."

Prue nodded, and sniffed. "Thanks, a little recognition and the half-cupid is happy," she muttered to herself, reaching for some of her chocolate bar. She shook her head, "I don't care how mad they were. You also have to remember that our plan worked last time, so there is no reason this one wouldn't work. Plus, it's bad enough they have loved each other since diapers, if _not _the _womb_," she added. "But the fact that they refuse to see what's in front of them is making me suffer too! So we're doing this for the _group _as a whole."

Henry Jr frowned, "wait - how does them not being together cause you to suffer?" He asked stupidly, but he learned all too quickly that it was the wrong thing to say when Prue glared at him.

Prue sniffed as she took her spoon and took a large scoop of Nutella in a spoon and swallowed, sighing in relief she looked up at him, considerably calmer. "Not only am I part cupid, meaning it _breaks _my heart to see people who clearly love each other not to be together, but I am also an empath!" She shook her head in disgust, "stupid, annoying, worthless, damn empathy!"

"She's been like this ever since we got back to the apartment," Hazel said simply when she saw Henry Jr's face. Not that the half-mortal should have been surprised, Prue had been PMS-ing for weeks now. It was to the point that Hazel was thankful she had met Prue weeks before, otherwise the half-elf was pretty sure she would have thought Prue was a bipolar bitch. Shuddering at the thought of Prue's recent behaviour, Hazel arched an eyebrow at Caleb. "So, are we locking them up?"

"How about we cast a spell to have Wyatt's true love come to him?" Caleb asked, not entirely liking the idea of locking his best friends up and thinking it sounded like a decent plan. Still, Caleb was no fool. They only had a few options left otherwise their sanity would be at risk - as Prue had said, for the group as a whole.

"Thaa won wook," Prue mumbled as she spoke with a full mouth. Sighing, she shook her head as she thought it over, stuffing more chocolate down in throat. Seeing her boyfriend's look, Prue swallowed and sighed. "We don't even want to _attempt _that," she advised. "God only knows how that would backfire."

Chris nodded, but before he could formulate a response, a bright blue portal appeared in the middle of the room, and a petite blonde wearing a cream coloured gown, which was covered by a violet cape, stepped through. She sighed as she landed firmly on her feet, and looking around, her eyes rested on him - something that made Chris frown.

"Perceval?" The woman asked in shock as she frowned at Chris, confusion evident on her face. "I do not…I do not understand, fair knight. What are you doing here, didn't I leave you back in the castle with Merlin?" Her frown deepened as she looked around the room, "and _how _did you get here?"

"Perceval," Prue muttered to herself as her eyes squinted together in thought. She couldn't help it, but for some reason she felt like she should know that name, that it was important. More than that, why did this ancient version of a blond bimbo believe that Chris was Perceval? Not liking how the woman moved closer to her family and friends, Prue closed her mouth, got up off the couch, and walked to stand in front of Caleb - glaring at the newcomer. Something wasn't right about her, Prue knew that much.

"Sir Gawin," the woman said in acknowledgement as she noticed the other people in the room, bowing her head slightly at Henry Jr. Once the woman was at her full height again, her eyes rested on Caleb and she nodded once again. "And Sir Geraint, what a pleasure to see you both - now you shall aid me in my quest." It was then that the woman crinkled her nose as she looked between the three men in disgust and a frown on her mouth. "And…in the name of Merlin's beard are you _wearing_?"

"Okay, enough of this," Hazel declared as she rolled her eyes at the stranger who, for some reason, thought _they _were dressed weird. Was the woman blind, or did she simply not see what she was wearing herself? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hazel frowned at the woman. "It seems you have an unfair advantage," she said simply, a frown on her face. She didn't like it when someone knew who they were and she didn't know whom she was talking too, even if said person was getting their names wrong. "Who are _you_?"

"How _dare _thee speak to me in such a manner," the woman said in irritation. "The better question is why you are wearing _Pants_? Do you not know it is _improper _for a woman to be wearing such things? All of you!" The woman raged, shaking her head as she was unable to understand what was with their _strange_ and _outrageous_ attire? "And how can you _not _know who I am?"

"Um, I just don't?" Hazel said simply as she shrugged.

"I'll have you know," the stranger said as her irritation grew. "That _I _am of great importance, I am Lady Guinevere," she stated as if it were obvious. Seeing that they didn't understand the meaning of her name, she prevented herself from calling for the guards and sighed. "And I mean thee no harm; I am simply here for my love. I have come in search of _my _King, the holder of my heart. And this…_place _is where I felt his heart's pull," she sighed in annoyance. "Now tell me, where is my Arthur? Where is my love?"

"Oooooh," Prue said slowly as the woman's identity became clear to her. At least she now knew why she had felt as if she should know all of this. In reality, she should have because Wyatt was the next King Arthur. Sighing, she silently wondered why it was that someone always intervened when she was trying to come up with a plan to get Emily and Wyatt together. It was as if the universe was working against her. Now they had a bigger problem, this woman posed a threat to both Emily and Wyatt. "This could _really _complicate things."

"You think," Caleb muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Rolling his eyes at the two, Chris met Henry Jr's eyes and noted that his cousin seemed to be thinking the same thing. This was _not _good and Emily was _not _going to take well to this, that much was obvious. Sighing, Chris rubbed his face with his hands, as if to wipe away the exhaustion he could feel coming on already. More than that, Chris couldn't believe that he hadn't placed who Lady Guinevere was the moment he had met her. Growing up, he had read all about King Arthur because he _knew _Wyatt was the _next _King Arthur. It was with that though that made Chris narrow his eyes.

"Wyatt!" He yelled as he shook his head as he thought everything over. Lady Guinevere of King Arthur and his brother was the next King Arthur, meaning that this was Wyatt's mess. Sure, it hadn't been the blond Twice Blessed witch that had wished for Lady Guinevere to come strutting out of a portal, but Chris really didn't care at the moment. He simply wanted to find his brother. "WYATT GET HERE NOW."

"Perceval," Guinevere began as she stared at Chris strangely, her mouth turning downwards into a frown. "Whatever are you doing and who is this…this Wyatt?" She asked confusion on her face. Honestly, what was he doing? They were here to get her Arthur and nothing more, so this Wyatt was irrelevant. Unless… "And what does he have to do with _my _Arthur?" She demanded as her patience began to wear thin as she looked around, not seeing anyone other than the people that had already been here. "No one else is present."

Chris narrowed his eyes at her words. His brother could hear him, Chris knew that but for whatever reason, Wyatt wasn't answering. Something that almost made Chris wonder what his brother was doing, but at the moment, he _really _didn't care. Wyatt was the next King Arthur and all of that nonsense so he could deal with this on his own. Or the least the Twice Blessed witch could do was _be _here. _"Wyatt!" _Chris growled telepathically, in a tone Wyatt knew all to well not to ignore. _"Get your Twice Blessed ass over to the apartment right now."_

"He's not coming," Prue sang happily, causing Chris to send her a withering glare as the half-Cupid smirked at him. "What?" Prue questioned incuriously as she could feel Chris' anger building when Wyatt _still _didn't respond. "You _sound _pissed and I _know _you're pissed; I can feel it!"

Chris frowned at Prue. "And the point of that comment was…?"

"If I was Wyatt I wouldn't answer either," Prue said simply. "Not if you're pissed. You're kind of scary when you're angry."

"Says the girl who has been the spokesperson for PMS lately," Chris muttered as he shook his head, a soft half-smile on his lips. He had tried to keep the smile away, but Prue was actually being _nice _and it was _hard_ to keep the smile away. Sighing, Chris looked up at the ceiling. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"

"Ooooooh," Henry cackled, "and the full name comes into play."

"Shut up," Chris muttered darkly as he narrowed his eyes. _"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," _he sent telepathically, _"for not answering my calls you better be __dead__, you hear me? Get your ass home right now or I'll sick Prue on you_."

"Um…Chris…" Hazel began.

"WYATT!"

"Whoever this Wyatt it, I don't think he can hear you." Lady Guinevere commented as she looked around the attic, only to frown as she walked towards where the Book of Shadows rested on its podium. "It's a book of spells," she exclaimed as her eyes went wide, frowning when Prue took a small step towards her when she got towards the Book. "But it is _so _unlike the one the great Merlin has…" that was when Lady Guinevere's eyes went wide and she turned to Caleb. "Sir Geraint," she said in shock, "what are you doing… frolicking with this….this….this _monstrous _creature and how does your dearest wife Enide deem such an action? Does she know of you taking the company of a…of a _witch_?"

"Whoa!" Prue shouted as she narrowed her eyes; not only at the fact that Lady Guinevere was insulting her but also at the fact that Caleb had a wife in a past life. Not that she had expected him to live alone and die alone in his past lives, but still. She was his girlfriend, whether people knew it or not, and she did _not _need to know about his past romances. "Watch it lady, you're in _my _house and…" Prue trailed off, "okay it's not my house…actually it's not even a house, it's an apartment but that is _so _besides the point. Chris and Wyatt live here but I am…you know what? I will _not _take this from you…you royal pain in the ass! You watch your mouth or I'll turn you into…a toad!"

"And you got mad at your sister for turning someone into a toad?" Caleb whispered to his secret girlfriend, "a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Do you _want _to be in the same boat as her?" Prue seethed as she looked to Caleb, only to nod in approval when he shook his head. "Now, Lady Guinevere," Prue said as she looked at the blond, only to be cut off.

"How _dare _you speak to me you…you wench!"

Prue stared at Lady Guinevere in shock and looked to Hazel, "is she serious?"

Opening her mouth, Hazel went to respond, only to have no words come out as she looked at Lady Guinevere in shock. Therefore, not only was Lady Guinevere here to retrieve Wyatt; convinced he was the love of her life, not her own Arthur who was God-only-knew-where, but she was hell-bent on prosecuting witches at every turn. Looking around the room at all of the witches that were there, Hazel had to suppress a groan. Oh, she could tell that this was going to go swimmingly.

"Perceval," Lady Guinevere began as the frustration once again built up in her voice. Looking into Chris' eyes, she sighed. "Please we _do not _have time for this. We _must _find Arthur!"

"Because he's your true love?" Caleb sneered, still not too pleased that Lady Guinevere had insulted his girlfriend.

"Not _only _because of that Sir Geraint but because without Arthur, Camelot will be lost forever!" Lady Guinevere frowned as she saw how they all coughed at that one - surely Camelot was still standing in this time as well? Shrugging it off, she looked imploringly into Caleb's eyes. "The world will be _plunged _into darkness and-"

"The future will be changed forever as we know it," Chris finished, a frown on his face. Why was it _always _him saving the future? Not that he meant to sound conceited or anything, but why was it _always _a matter of the world going into darkness?

"I knew thee would understand," Lady Guinevere cried in relief as she went to walk towards Chris, insistent on giving the fair knight a hug. But Lady Guinevere had no choice but to stop in her tracks as Hazel stepped in front of her with her arms crossed as a growl built up in the half-Elf's throat.

A woman standing up for a man, how odd.

"So forever living in darkness yadda yadda," Prue muttered as she looked at Chris, a frown on her face when she saw the concentration on his face. Apparently, Wyatt _still _wasn't responding to Chris' telepathic messages. So, narrowing her eyes the half-Cupid looked up at the ceiling with a determined look on her face. "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!" She shrieked as her voice vibrated on the walls, causing the other occupants of the room to wince at her tone. Something that would have made Prue smirk on any other day but not today. Oh no, Wyatt may be ignoring Chris but she was going to get through to him. "I _know_ you can hear me, and if you _don't _want your _mother _to find out what really happened to her SUV when you were fifteen you will orb your Twice Blessed ass here _right now_!"

"For the last time, what does this Wyatt have to do with _my _Arthur?" Lady Guinevere demanded as she tapped her foot, her hands resting on her hips as her gaze shifted from one person to another.

"Emily is going to _love _her," Prue muttered as she rolled her eyes, despite the fear that her comment embedded in her. While Emily wasn't all too fond of sharing with the world that she loved Wyatt, the psychic _did _love Twice Blessed witch and Prue wasn't sure how Emily would handle Lady Preppy from Camelot claiming Wyatt was the love of _her _life. "Wyatt," Prue once again yelled, "never mind saying goodbye to whatever bimbo you're with and get here now! You _know _I'll tell your mother about her SUV."

After Prue's latest threat bounced off the walls, a silence engulfed the room only to be interrupted by Caleb as he snorted loudly when Wyatt instantly orbed into the middle of the apartment. And frankly, Wyatt didn't blame him one bit. He knew Piper's all to well and he could vividly remember what had happened to Piper's SUV when Wyatt was fifteen. Wyatt, Caleb as well as the rest of the football team and the cheerleaders had went to a pasty where there had been drinking. It was safe to say that the next morning Wyatt had a killed hangover and the SUV had a big dent in the front, a result of being driven into a pole.

Piper had been pissed.

As Caleb had said, he didn't blame Wyatt for responding to that threat.

"God Prue, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Wyatt asked as the blue and white orbs materialized into him. Frowning at his cousin, Wyatt was displeased to note that the scowl that had been on her face for the past week and a half was _still _there. "Because if they didn't, I don't know what the _hell _is making you so damn grumpy." Seeing how the only response he got was everyone else adding their glares, Wyatt's frown deepened. "What?" He asked innocently but the glares being thrown his way only increased as their irritation grew.

Hearing the familiar voice, Lady Guinevere turned around and her previous frustration was wiped off her face as it lit up into a huge grin. Sure, his hair was nowhere near as long as _her _Arthur's had been but the blond curls could easily be seen. And the face was the one of her true love, she would know it anywhere. "Arthur!"

"What?" Wyatt asked stupidly, frowning when a strange woman threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around her neck. Actually, the way she was clinging to him was reminding him a lot of a Velcro monkey. "Who are you?"

"It is nice to see your humour is still in tact, my love," Lady Guinevere said simply as she rested her head against Wyatt's chest, never letting him go as her hands went down to wrap around his waist. "Like I have told these _incompetent wenches_," she said as she heard Hazel and Prue scoff at her while Wyatt's face adopted a frown. "I have searched both near and far for you my love and now I found you."

"Found me?"

"Yes," Lady Guinevere said lightly as she pulled away, glad that someone was _finally _taking her seriously taking her seriously. She should have known that her Arthur would never let her down, but that was not what was important now. "But my Lord, we need to return home; we must return to Camelot, Arthur. Otherwise I am afraid that the kingdom will forever be-"

"Plunged into darkness, apparently," Prue interrupted.

Seeing the glare that the woman threw his cousin, Wyatt had to hold in a groan. He knew full well that Prue had let her mouth get the best of her, but considering she had just been called an _incompetent wench _Wyatt was pretty sure scolding Prue for it wouldn't get him very far. He didn't have a leg to stand on.

"So, darkness, really?" He asked as he looked to his baby brother who sighed and nodded. "Why is it always darkness?" Wyatt mused aloud, "why can't the world be plunged into…idiocy?"

"That's already happened," Caleb said simply. "It was the moment your parents brought _you _into the world," Caleb teased lightly as he shook his head. "Letting a menace like you into the world, I'll _never _know what they were thinking."

"Ha-ha, funny," Wyatt muttered sarcastically as his eyes once again met Chris'. "So, Camelot and Arthur?"

"Yeah," Chris agreed, laughing when his brother groaned. "And that leech on your arm is none other than Lady Guinevere."

"Great," Wyatt said simply as he looked down at the blond who was holding onto him for dear life. He was the next King Arthur so he understood that part of the problem, but why did this problem have to come with the inconvenience of having to deal with King Arthur's true love or Queen or whatever the hell she had been?

"There is no time for this," Lady Guinevere once again said as she fixed her cape. "We must return to-"

"Camelot," Wyatt muttered as he rolled his eyes. Seeing his family and friends stifle their laughs at his sour expression, Wyatt groaned when he looked at the blond woman. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that said that this was going to be a long day. Sighing, Wyatt frowned as he looked over at Caleb. "This is _so _not how I wanted to start off the New Year."

Caleb smiled sympathetically as Lady Guinevere once again began rambling, "sucks to be you."

"Yep."

* * *

Camelot.

"Where is she!?" Medraut demanded, as he pulled Merlin up by his robe and pushed him into a wall. "What have you done with Lady Guinevere, I will _not _ask you again, you old fool!" He shouted as Merlin starred at him with his twinkling blue eyes.

"She is gone in search of the king," Merlin stated in his deep, age worn voice, starring intently at Medraut. "But that was what you were afraid of, was it not?" He asked, reading the fear in the knight's eyes.

"Where was she sent?" Medraut repeated, "I know she will not find her Arthur, so where was she sent, and who else knows?" Seeing the Merlin wasn't answering, Medraut laughed humourlessly, "Perceval?" He question, "him of all knights helped plan the return of Arthur? " He snorted, "You're getting to old, Merlin. He wouldn't have the strength of mind to complete such a task."

Merlin smiled softly, "you underestimate him," he commented. "He considers the king as a _brother_ to him, and you would be astounded at what people do for the ones that they care for." He smiled, "you estimate him the same way you underestimate me."

"What are you talking about, old man?" Medraut demanded as he saw Merlin mutter something under his breath, but before he could stop him, Merlin slipped through his fingers - disappearing in a puff of blue smoke, leaving Medraut's hands empty.

He would find Lady Guinevere for he would not rest until Camelot either crowned him king or lay in ruins. He was up for either outcome, as long as Arthur did not take back his throne.

**Author's Note : **So, there we go - many of you wanted to know what had happened for Prue to call out to Wyatt, so there you go. I'm sorry it took so long to update by the way, but my parents kind of cornered me and were all like "we're going camping for a week, go pack!" So I had no choice in the matter, but I updated today and I only got back _yesterday _so send the love! And try not to hate Lady Guinevere too much. She wont cause _too _much trouble for Wyatt and Emily…at least I don't think she will. **Please review.**


	3. Drive Me Crazy

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang, -SNAP FINGERS - I was hoping I would _at least_ own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice. :)

**Author's note : **I thought I would add some characters from the actual stories from Camelot. For you that don't know who they are, Perceval, Geriant, Gawin, and Medraut are - though I'm pretty sure you've caught on to who Guinevere is, and even that the others are knights. And I'm pretty sure most people know who Merlin is, but I'll explain him too later on, maybe in the next chapter. And to why Medraut is the bad guy, that _will _be explained then too - I have it written.

**1x09 : Quest For Camelot.**

**Summary : **When a woman is thrown through time, what happens when she is convinced that Wyatt is her one true love? And will Emily finally be forced to confront her feelings for Wyatt when she's faced with losing him forever?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Three : You Drive Me Crazy

Chuckling as he waved his hand over his crystal ball, the Source smiled as he watched how Lady Guinevere was constantly throwing herself at Wyatt; continually announcing how they didn't have time for this for they had to return to Camelot. To say it was entertaining was the least he could say and if he was being honest, the Source was enjoying this deeply.

Other demons and such had been doing well in annoying the Warren line and their friends recently, but he would be lying if he said he didn't miss their detestable banter that came with each one of his plots to get rid of them. Still, he had more to tend to than to just be after them twenty-four-seven. Even though it was honestly what he wanted, he wanted his revenge but being the leader of the Underworld came with other responsibilities as well. Not _just _making the lives of the Warren line difficult. Pity.

Waving his hand once more, the Source watched as the scene shifted into the one he had been looking for. Watching as Medraut scurried around Merlin's chamber as the old man disappeared in a puff of smoke; apparently frustrating the knight to no end as he looked for a way that would get him to Lady Guinevere.

"So you're the one," he mused as he leaned closer to the crystal ball and watched intently as a cruel smirk worked its way onto his face as the gears of his brain began working once more; filling with ways to cause the Seven pain.

Not even bothering to announce his presence, Daquin shimmered in and immediately fell to one knee; bowing to the Source. While there were several demons and covens littered throughout the Underworld that did not see what made this Source so special or why they should bow down to _him_, Daquin was _not _one of those fools. He would serve his Lord through this war that he had waged with the Warren line and he would remain loyal, at least until the battle was over - depending on which side won.

Something in the pit of his stomach though made him believe that the Warren line's luck had finally run out. A thought that both made him giddy with excitement but made him fear his leader's power at the same time.

"Nice of you to _finally _grace me with your presence, Daquin." The Source stated gruffly once he finally acknowledged the demon's presence, never once looking up from his crystal ball as he tried to think of a plan to aid Medraut in causing havoc in the lives of the seven people who had been nothing but thorns in his side.

His head shooting up one he heard the Source's words; Daquin frowned at those words and rushed to explain why he had not been there earlier. "You hadn't requested my presence, my Lord," he rushed to explain, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he bowed his head once more. "If I had known I would have-"

"Silence," the Source roared before looking over at the demon, only to have a cruel smirk appear on his face when he saw Daquin's fear. "I was simply toying with you," the Source chuckled, almost laughing when he noted how it appeared as though Daquin's heart had stopped. Sighing he snapped his fingers, "come here."

Not wasting any time, Daquin immediately got to his feet and rushed to the Source's side, only to stare intently at the crystal ball as the Source waved his right hand to change the image once more. Frowning when he saw a blond woman throwing herself at the Twice Blessed, declaring her love for him and their need to leave at once and return _home_.

"Who is she?" Was the only question the demon could ask as he looked up to the Source, frowning when he saw the Source's thoughtful eyes as he peered into the crystal ball, his forever-smug smirk on his face.

"The true love of one King Arthur," The Source murmured simply as he smirked, watching the scene over and over, only to wave his hand again when he saw Daquin look down. "And this is Medraut, the one who is the key to the downfall of both Camelot _and _King Arthur."

"But Camelot was destroyed _centuries _ago," Daquin said simply as he looked up. "And so was the king. I don't…"

"Yes, but the Twice Blessed witch was blessed with much more than the amount of powers running through his veins. He was _also _left with a sword; a pretty important one too," he mused as he smirked as he looked up at Daquin. "He is _also _the next King Arthur and heir to Excalibur."

"You're point?"

"Maybe Medraut wasn't only the key to Arthur's undoing," the Source said simply as he walked over to a table and flipped furiously through a book, his smirk becoming more and more pronounced as he read over something furiously. "Maybe he is also the key to the _next _King Arthur's undoing as well."

A look of pure confusion crossed Daquin's face. "But my Lord, he is in the past and possess no magical powers of any sort," he pointed out as he watched the human run around like a chicken who had already had its head removed. "He has no way to get to _our _time."

"You're right," the Source stated simply as he looked up at Daquin, his smile widening as he looked around the room. Watching at how Daquin slowly backed away once his blue-green eyes started turning their black colour before bursting into flames, the Source allowed a shadow of a smile to appear on his face. "But maybe I can level the playing field by bringing him _to _the next King Arthur."

"My Lord-"

"Daquin - assemble several demons up are up for a task. Something tells me when our dear Medraut comes; he'll be needing some soldiers to aid him in his quest."

"But I do not think the demons will-"

Nevertheless, Daquin never got to finish his statement as the Source narrowed his eyes at the demon, signalling that he wanted to be left in peace. Something that made Daquin sigh and shimmer out as the Source began chanting - this was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

Groaning, Emily walked up the hallway that led to the door of the Halliwell brothers' apartment and she had to sigh. After she had woken up saying that she had a hangover was the understatement of the century - it was as if someone had taken Caleb's really bad music library and turned it on in her head on full blast, and that was bad. Everyone knew she and Caleb had _very _different tastes in music. Feeling the walls move again though, Emily sighed as she rubbed her temples. Her only saving grace was the fact that it wasn't as bad as the hangover she had received after her 21st Birthday. That had been a _killer_.

Therefore, the psychic had been in a bad mood from the moment she had opened her eyes. There had even been a second where she had been contemplating staying in bed all day, but that had all changed when she had noticed that her cell phone was blinking. It was then when she had discovered a message from Chris, something about an _emergency_, with which all thoughts of sleeping all day had been thrown out the window. They had yet another crisis to deal with.

Just at the _thought _of having another problem on their hands had Emily rolling her eyes. Things had _finally _been slowing down and things had been going good, and now _this _had happened. And while she didn't know the specifics yet, something told her that it wasn't going to be good. They didn't call just _anything _an emergency.

But seriously, couldn't they go at least a couple of weeks without some other demon, or the Source, or God only knew what coming after them? Because this was getting to be ridiculous.

Reaching the door, Emily opened it easily and sighed as she entered and smelled the telltale of Piper's recipe for double chocolate chip cookies. They were her favourite thing on the planet when it came to food, so before looking for the others, Emily walked into the kitchen and took two cookies, instantly putting one in her mouth.

Tasting the chocolate, Emily silently thanked Chris for having time to bake cookies yesterday before all hell broke loose…again. "Hmmm," she moaned as she threw her second cookie in her mouth as she brushed the crumbs off of her. She could vividly remember the first time she had tried these cookies; Piper had made them and sent Wyatt to school with three cookies on their second day of Kindergarten. Wyatt had claimed they were his favourite cookies and then had given both Caleb and Emily one each. Since that day, she had loved them.

Emily groaned as she realised her thoughts and all of the details from the night before came flooding back. She loved Wyatt, she had finally admitted it to herself and something told her that making it through the day wasn't going to be easy. Never had hiding under the covers sounded so good.

"Anyone here?" Emily called as she peered into the living room before walking on. The front door had been unlocked, meaning that _someone _had to be here, but hearing her heels echo on the wood floor, she couldn't help but frown. "Hello!"

"Chris' room," Hazel called from up the hall.

A comment that caused Emily to stop short as an eyebrow raised in confusion as she headed up the hall. Noting that Chris' room door was shut, Emily felt a teasing grin appear on her face as she stopped outside the door. "Now I have to ask, are you decent? Because God knows I don't want to walk in on Chris and you-"

"Finish that comment and I'm _never _having another movie night with you again. So get your skinny ass in here _now_."

Chuckling, Emily walked into the room and frowned when she saw Hazel sitting on the floor, hovering over the cloned Book of Shadows with a look of pure concentration on her face. "First of all, you know there are chairs that you could sit on, right?" Emily asked slowly, but seeing that she didn't have Hazel's attention anymore, she walked over and sat across from the half-Elf as she stared at Hazel. "So, what are you doing here and where is everyone else?"

"Nice to know you're so happy to see _me_," Hazel muttered bitterly, only to sigh and rub her eyes as she looked up to see Emily's surprised face. "Sorry it's just that unlike you, I didn't sleep last night and I have been at _this _since at least one-thirty and I'm a little moody."

"Apparently."

"Watch it," Hazel warned playfully as she fell flat on her back and closed her eyes as she looked up towards the ceiling. "You know what? I think that after God knows how many hours, I can hunt Chris down to find out all of this nonsense!" Hazel whined from her spot on the floor, knowing that Emily was probably laughing at the fact that she was lying down on the floor facing the ceiling. "I can't take it anymore."

"Well then let me help," Emily suggested as she grabbed Hazel's hand and pulled her into a proper sitting position. "Never mind _whining _about it, tell me what the big _emergency _was and I'll help out. So, what is happening in our already hectic lives today?"

"Short version? People from the past _suck _because they apparently enjoy traveling through time." Hazel said glumly as she sighed once more, but not hearing Emily respond, Hazel glanced up from where her eyes were once again rested on the book. "Well _basically_," the half-Elf said as she noted the confused expression that had fluttered across Emily's face. "There is this whole Camelot is doomed thing on the go and _we _have to stop it. You know who Lady Guinevere is, right?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Emily asked as she nodded, but seeing Hazel's glare she sighed. "But apparently _you _didn't, so no…not everyone knows, anyway, moving on." Emily said simply as she looked away. "So…Camelot is doomed?"

"Oh yeah," Hazel said as she yawned. "Apparently King Arthur went missing so Perceval and Merlin - people who I have _no idea _who they are, but I don't really care who they are unless they're caffeine fairies and can get rid of this damn fatigue!" Seeing Emily's look, Hazel frowned. "Sorry," she said quietly as Emily rolled her eyes, "but _apparently _Merlin did some heeby-jeeby magic when Arthur went missing and it was _meant _to send Lady Guinevere, who is a total _bitch_-"

"Hazel!"

"Well she is! You wait until you meet her, and then guess who will be the one ranting about how big of a bitch she is!" Hazel retorted as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the problem with the Merlin dude's plan? Guinevere didn't find Arthur; she found the _next _King Arthur…and us, sadly."

"She found Wyatt," Emily whispered as the realization dawned on her. As she whispered though, her voice had been so low that Hazel wouldn't have heard her if she had not been paying attention. Thankfully Hazel had been listening but not watching; the half-Elf's attention was once again gawking at the Book, and Emily almost groaned as she felt a shiver run up her back as she said Wyatt's name. How the _hell _was she supposed to face Wyatt - her _best _friend - like this?

"Yes, so when the others decided to bring Lady Peppy to Magic School, I _volunteered _to stay here." Hazel continued, but seeing that Emily wasn't paying attention, the half-Elf groaned and snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of Emily's face, causing the psychic to blink. "Pay attention!"

"I _am _paying attention."

"You are _so _not."

Emily rolled her brown eyes at the half-Elf and plastered as fake smile on her face. "You were rambling about how you decided to stay here and search through the book for a way to get rid of _Lady Peppy_," she quoted as an arrogant smirk came across her face. "But since you think she's such a _bitch _you totally stayed here just so you wouldn't have to deal with her!"

Knowing that she had been figured out, Hazel feigned shock and gasped at Emily. "Wow, you really think so little of me? And here I was thinking that we had made progress!" She shook her head, "and FYI, I _so _didn't!"

"You_ so _did."

"Fine, I stayed to get rid of Lady Guinevere." Hazel admitted as she rolled her eyes. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"_Great_, now that we have covered I think we can move on and I can go back to complaining about this _damn _book!" Seeing Emily's frown, Hazel held up a hand to prevent Emily from saying whatever comment she had prepared. "Oh no, I have _earned _the right to complain, I can't find anything!" Hazel exclaimed as she rested her head against the book.

"Maybe you missed it?"

Hearing Emily's suggestion, Hazel scoffed and sighed as she glared at the blond. "Okay, put it this way, if anything is in here, then I have missed it _four _times."

"Oh, well that changes things a bit," Emily said softly as she stared at Hazel in both awe and concern. "So, four times," she repeated as she looked at the brunette. "Four, really?" Seeing Hazel nod, Emily found herself chuckling at Hazel's crushed expression. "Well I hate to break it to you, but if you haven't found it yet, then whatever you're looking for is _most likely _not in here. Meaning that whatever you're looking for - the Warren line hasn't come across it."

"Yippee."

Not paying attention to Hazel's little comment, Emily felt her eyebrows furrow and she sighed. "And to tell you the truth, I can't think of reading anything about time travel in the Book," she admitted as she tilted her head to the side. "No, that's a lie. There used to be a spell, but apparently you could only use it once and the Charmed Ones used it to go to the future," she frowned. "But that was when Prue was alive…and then there was some thing twenty-some years ago, but I don't know the specifics about that one. Something about Titans or something along those lines."

Flinching at that statement, it took all of Hazel's willpower to not mention that it had been when Chris had traveled back in time to save Wyatt only to die later on. However, she didn't because Chris didn't want others to know. "I see then," Hazel muttered softly as she sighed and pushed away all thoughts of the other timeline. "But yeah…I couldn't find anything on how to send her back to her time," Hazel admitted as she yawned once more and let her eyes shut…she was only resting them! She swore she was. She wasn't that tired. "But I give up; I'm starting to think that we'll just have to write a spell."

"Okay then," Emily said as she raised an eyebrow at Hazel before grabbing the half-Elf by her hand and pulling her to her feet. "But you need coffee," she said simply as she dragged Hazel away from the book and towards the door. "And you need to go check on the others, okay? I know you have this who obsessing thing but you need to go now because you look like _hell_!"

"Are you sure?" Hazel frowned as they made it to the front door of the apartment. Turning around she looked hesitantly at Emily. "I mean, maybe if I go through it _one_ more time I would find something and-"

"And you are leaving," Emily interrupted as she pushed Hazel gently. "I am quite capable of helping out. So go, I can take care of it," she assured. Seeing Hazel give in and disappear in a flash of green light, Emily sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Hope you're watching up there," she murmured as she headed back to the Book. "From the sound of it we could use your help."

* * *

Stretching from where he was sat on one of the many couches in the Magic School library, Chris couldn't help but sigh as he rubbed his eyes to try to rid himself of the need for sleep he had been feeling since three A.M. that morning. Still, Chris knew he wouldn't be able to catch any sleep until this whole mess was over with and Lady Guinevere was back in her time so in the mean time, he would have to live with the disgusting coffee that was found in the Teacher's Lounge.

Placing the book to his side, Chris leaned forward and went to pick up the coffee that had been placed in front of him several minutes ago by one of the many students from the school; apparently, his father had sent her. Something about if he was going to work himself to exhaustion he could at least drink some caffeine in an attempt to keep his eyes open.

Rolling his eyes at how protective his father had always been, something that had been increased with the knowledge of the other time, Chris watched the dark liquid that was in his cup and brought it to his lips, cringing when the coffee hit his taste buds. It _definitely _wasn't the best coffee he had ever had…

"Put that disgusting thing down," a voice commanded from across the library resulting in the few people that were actually there attempting to study to mutter and complain. "It tastes like ass."

"You could have told me that _before _I actually drank some of it," Chris grumbled bitterly as Caleb chuckled and stood in front of Chris, one hand suspiciously behind his back, as he brought his own cup of coffee to his lips. "You know, there are some times I really think I hate you."

"Fine," Caleb said as he tilted his head, bringing the cup of coffee up to his lips again before sighing in content. "But if you're going to kill me, can you at _least _wait until I finish this cup of coffee?" Caleb pleaded, almost bursting out in laughter as Chris glared at him. "I mean it is _so _good."

"Yeah, I think I hate you."

"Nah, you love me."

"No, I really think I hate you."

"Well then," Caleb said as he brought his other hand out from behind his back, holding yet another cup of coffee as he smirked, seeing Chris' eyes light up with what appeared to be…_lust_. That almost had Caleb dying in laughter; the man _really _loved his coffee. "I guess you don't want this coffee then. It's black," Caleb said simply as he sat beside Chris, shaking his head when the half-Elder took the coffee from him and thanked him with a nod. "Mostly because sleep is our enemy until we get rid of your brother's _new_ love interest."

"Don't let Wyatt hear you call her that," Chris warned as he looked at Caleb with raised eyebrows as he brought his new coffee to his lips and slowly took a sip, savouring the taste of his new coffee. "He _just _might kill you, but I know one thing - that's good coffee."

"I know," Caleb said simply as he looked at all of the books lying around, only to cringe when he heard Wyatt shouting down the hall. The half-demon could not make out the words though, even though he tried, but he could tell from the tone that Wyatt was upset. Deciding not to comment on it though, he continued the conversation about coffee, even though he knew that Chris too was trying to hear what his brother was saying as well. "I get it from this little place called _Starbucks_."

Chris chuckled at that comment before turning to arch an eyebrow at the half-demon. "When did you get time to go get coffee?" He asked simply as he frowned but seeing Caleb smirk and shrug off the question, Chris let out a groan and sighed. "Caleb," he said as his voice hit close to a whine. "You were _supposed _to be in the Underworld trying-"

"-Trying to figure out whether or not the Source was involved," Caleb finished as he took a sip of his own coffee. "And I went, I saw and heard nothing - as of now the Source isn't involved," Caleb assured as he sighed. "But that doesn't mean that he wont become involved if he gets wind of what is going on."

"So you went to Starbucks _simply _because it was on the way back to Magic School?" Chris questioned.

"Exactly," the half-demon agreed as he leaned back into the couch and sighed. "And besides, with how crazy Lady Guinevere is going to drive me I _needed _coffee." Seeing Chris' scolding look though, Caleb reverted into kid mode and pouted at Chris. "What? Come on Chris, if there was ever a day to drink _good _coffee today was that day! We are putting up with the love-struck woman from hell and that is saying something because I'm _not _talking about Prue - not to mention I have finals in about a month that determine whether or not I get my Masters and can go back to teaching and if I don't pass - I get to embrace being poor."

"So you're preparing for that by buying overpriced beverages…" Chris said slowly as he arched an eyebrow at the demon who was nodding along with what Chris was saying, something that had Chris chuckling. There was no person like Caleb. That much was for sure. "So I-"

Before Chris could finish his comment, Caleb and Chris frowned as they heard the familiar sound of someone orbing in and looked up only to see Wyatt appear in the middle of the room with an annoyed look on his face as he let out an aggravated sigh. "She's driving me _insane_!" Wyatt groaned as he walked over to where his brother and friend were and fell on the free couch, sighing. "I can't take it anymore."

"Relax, it's not worth ending your life over," Caleb cautioned as he frowned at his life-long friend, only to smile widely when Wyatt turned his head towards the half-demon and glared at him through one eye. "So," Caleb said slowly as the tension in the room began to grow. "I take it that she's not the girl of your dreams?"

"Not even close."

"So you don't want to be with the wild ones, meaning you prefer the calmer ones." Chris mused as he saw the smile widen on Caleb's face when he understood what Chris meant; though she could be a riot when someone was on her bad side, overall Emily was a calm person. "You know, if that's that case I know the _perfect _person for you. Her name is-"

"Arthur!" A voice screeched from up the hall and the three men could already hear the sound of feet running towards him.

"But I locked her in the room," Wyatt groaned as he once again turned his head into the pillow.

"Well apparently she's crafty and got out," Caleb commented as he shook his head as Lady Guinevere came into the room, a worried expression on her face that was immediately lifted when she saw Wyatt lying down. "She should be locked up," he muttered. "I'm assuming they didn't have restraining orders back then?"

"Arthur," Lady Guinevere repeated as she now towered over Wyatt with her arms crossed across her chest as she frowned down at him. "I do not understand why you are being so difficult on this manner!" She said simply as she shook her head. "This is not your time and you do not belong here with those vile witches and honestly, I do not understand why you are so reluctant to leave. You do not belong here and Camelot _needs _you. Do you not care for your loyal subjects anymore, my love? Because-"

"Would you stop?" Wyatt pleaded with a groan as he sat up and stared at Guinevere with a frown on his face. "Okay I don't mean to be rude because frankly, I don't want my mother to turn me into a toad because she taught me to treat women politely but she's going to have to make an exception for this." Wyatt sighed once more as he put his face in his hands. "I am _not _Arthur and I do not belong in Camelot. My name is Wyatt and I live here and this is my home and they are _not _vile witches, they are the people that I care for most in this world. And I am reluctant to leave because you are driving me insane and-"

"Ahh, I understand, my love."

Hearing those words, Wyatt continued to frown at Lady Guinevere as he arched a sceptical eyebrow at the woman who had been chipping away at his sanity all morning. He had not meant to snap at her, but it had gotten to the point where he was considering orbing her down in the Underworld and leaving her there. Apparently, his little tirade had been all it took for her to get the idea. Wyatt simply hoped she hadn't gotten the _wrong _idea.

"You…do?" He asked, his eyes straying to his baby brother and Caleb who were both trying to keep in their laughter; something that annoyed Wyatt to no end. But then again, he guessed he would find this amusing as well if it were anyone else in this position so he couldn't _really _be mad at them. Things were always more funny when they happened to someone else.

"Oh yes, my love," Lady Guinevere assured in her sugary-sweet voice as she sat down beside Wyatt and placed her smaller hand over his, which was resting on his knee. "I understand _completely_," she said as she smiled at Wyatt, causing the Twice Blessed witch to hold his breath. "You are not thinking clearly, those _abominable _witches have been playing with your mind to the point you are terribly ill."

Groaning, Wyatt looked to Caleb for help, but only found that the half-demon had finally let his laughter go loose and as a result, there was a booming laugh filling through the entire library as Caleb's body wracked with each laugh. "Traitor," the Twice Blessed witch muttered before turning to his brother, only to find an amused look on his brother's face as well.

"Now, Arthur, we must get you back to Camelot. I'm sure that Merlin can find a way to rid you of those witches' spell and-"

"Back away from the innocent, Lady Peppy," Prue ordered as she walked into the room with Henry Jr hot on her heels as he hissed as her. "I'm sorry but you're not even close to the kind of woman that Wyatt is looking for so how about you stop throwing yourself at him because it's un-classy and _improper_," Prue mocked, doing her best attempt to mimic Guinevere's voice. "For a woman to do such things when she _could _be helping me find a way to get her home otherwise this _incompetent wench _is going to litterally drag your pathetic ass to hell."

"How _dare _you-"

"Prue," Henry Jr groaned as he continued to follow Prue as she walked towards the group were sitting, but more importantly; where Lady Guinevere was sitting and that only meant trouble. He had been trying to reason with the half-Cupid for the better part of an hour but she wasn't hearing any of it and was continuing to walk. Having enough of it, Henry sighed and orbed out, only to reappear in front of Prue with his arms crossed. "Would you at _least _calm down?"

"Fine," Prue muttered and took a dramatic breath and smiled tightly at her cousin before pushing him out of the way and stalking past him. "I'm calm and I promise I wont _kill _her, but I personally think she needs a good kick in the ass to toughen her up," she defended harshly.

"So, can I take it that your foul mood has to do with the fact that you found nothing?" Caleb asked in concern as he looked at his girlfriend with loving eyes, praying to God that everyone else was too unfocussed to notice. Seeing Prue nod, he smiled sympathetically, only to gasp when she grabbed his coffee and began chugging it. "Wait that was-"

Sighing in content as she finished off Caleb's coffee, Prue sat on the arm of the sofa and smiled at him when she saw his annoyed face. "Thanks, I needed that," she admitted as she licked her lips. "That was good coffee."

"That was _my _coffee," Caleb said sadly.

"Arthur, my love," Lady Guinevere began once again causing both Wyatt and Prue to groan in annoyance but if Guinevere noticed it, she didn't say anything of it. "Whether or not she has you under a spell or not, I know that deep down you are the same man with a loving heart. That is something that time cannot change, so please hear me when I say Camelot is in peril and we need you deeply." She sighed as she looked into Wyatt's eyes imploringly, "you know you're the only one who can stop this - Camelot cannot crumble. If it were up to me I would _never _wish such a task on you, but you are the only one who can help."

Frowning at her words, Wyatt looked to everyone else and sighed. "You know, maybe she's right," he said simply, but seeing their looks, he rushed to explain. "Maybe Camelot is in danger and we're the only ones that can stop it; maybe this is _why _I'm the next King Arthur," he pointed out. "And if we're meant to help, we can't ignore it and have the world _plunge into darkness_."

"Well if you ask for _my _opinion," Prue snarled as she crossed her arms and frowned at the woman who was threatening to tear apart Wyatt and Emily before they had even begun, which was something she would _not _allow. "I say bring on the darkness and see ya later," she said as she smiled at Lady Guinevere, but it wasn't a sincere smile. Seeing Chris' look though, she frowned. "What? I've always liked it better when it was dark outside anyway - who needs sun?"

"You know the world being plunged into darkness doesn't really mean a world with no sun, right?" Chris asked as he thought of the original future. "It means that people are afraid to come out of their houses and there is no one there to help and the world is thrown into a place filled with dread and despair and-"

"Wow, please Chris." Wyatt said as he rolled his eyes. "Tone down the pessimism."

Hearing the library door open, they all looked and smiled when they saw Hazel, all except Lady Guinevere who was muttering about the _other _wench returning.

Seeing the frowns on all of their faces though, Hazel frowned as well as she walked up to them and sighed. "So, I take it things aren't going so well in here?" She asked when she saw the scowl that seemed to be forever embedded on Prue's face whenever she looked to their guest. "I couldn't find anything, but Emily is going through it now and-"

"Well, I say we go see if she found anything," Wyatt announced simply - partially because he wanted to get away from Lady Guinevere, but more than that, he wanted to check in with his best friend. He hadn't seen her since the night before and he would be lying if he said he hadn't been worried about her because he had. "You never know, she could have found a way to solve all of this."

"No, I just came from there and she hadn't-" Hazel was cut off when Prue tightly grabbed the half-Elf by her arm and began dragging her back through the doors where she had just came through. "Owe, Prue that hurts," she whined as she felt the half-Cupid apply more pressure. Noting how Henry was wincing just by looking at the pressure Prue was applying to her arm and how Chris' eyes were holding fury as he stared at his cousin, Hazel sighed. "Prue," she snapped. "You're going to cut through my skin."

"Sorry," Prue apologized as she looked behind her and noticed that everyone was happily following her, even Lady Guinevere. Pausing, Prue shook her head as she stood by the door and looked at Lady Guinevere. "I'm sorry, this is a private party - and you're _not _invited."

"Are you saying you do not wish for me to follow?" Lady Guinevere asked as she frowned at the way Prue had stated her comment.

"You're _finally _catching on!" Prue cheered as she slammed the door shut and locked it before holding onto Chris' hand and looked at everyone pointedly. "Now's our chance! Orb, orb!" She demanded and everyone immediately disappeared from the room.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Medraut demanded as he looked around Merlin's chamber furiously for a way to find out where Lady Guinevere could have gone. There were only so many places in the kingdom she could be and he had already sent the other knights looking for her, claiming that he didn't know where she was and that she could be in grave danger. In addition, while that had worked, Perceval had simply frowned at him for several minutes before running off to join the others. "Where could she be?"

"I could be of some assistance in _that _quest."

Hearing the silky voice, Medraut whipped around, starred at the hooded figure, and frowned when he looked to the door and noticed that it was still locked from the inside. "What is this magic?" He demanded as he stood to his full height, his hand gripped tightly onto his sword, and a frown marring his features. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is none of your concern," the Source stated as he smiled simply. "Nor is how I came to be in here, but what is important is that there are seven little pests from my land that are working on my last nerve and it appears as though our goals coincide."

"And what _exactly _are your goals?"

"That isn't your concern either, but I am here to offer you my assistance."

"And what makes you think I need _your _assistance?" Medraut sneered as he took in his guest's appearance. Though the man was no bigger than he in size was, there was something about him that made him terrifying - not that Medraut would show it. There was just something…sinister about him.

The Source smirked, "I know where Lady Guinevere is," he stated as he held out his hand. His teeth gleaming as he noted that those words had seemed to draw Medraut in, but frowning, the Source arched an eyebrow. "So, do you accept my assistance?" He asked as he looked around. "Or are you going to stay in here _all day _and attempt to find her and allow your only chance to get to her walk away?"

"Of course not," Medraut said as he narrowed his eyes. "We have an agreement," he assured as he frowned. "But I cannot help but wonder what it is that is in your land that has you asking for my assistance in return," he mused. "With all of your power, surely they are no match for you."

"They're not," the Source growled, not liking how his powers were being brought into question here. "But they are the ones that are holding Lady Guinevere captive and with them you can also king Arthur."

"That is _not _possible!"

"Oh but it is," the Source said simply as he held out his hand and a vial appeared, "and this will help you take care of him when you go to retrieve Guinevere," he assured. "And I can even allow for you to accept several members of my army, so do we have a deal?" Seeing Medraut nod curtly, the Source waved his hand a portal appeared. "Follow me," he ordered as he stepped through, and after a second's hesitation, Medraut followed behind.

**Author's Note : **Well, it looks as if our favourite Source ever is being meddlesome, oh my, whatever is he up to _this _time? Haha, so it appears as though Guinevere is driving everyone insane and I know there was no real action in this update but I promise that they meet Medraut in the next chapter and we ever have a Wyatt and Emily moment! So, I hope you look forward to that. Make me happy. **Please review.**

If you're happy and you know it click "review."  
If you're happy and you know it click "review."  
If you're happy and you know it and you _really _want to show it,  
If you're happy and you know it click "review."


	4. First Meetings

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **So I'm back from holidays again but I had time to write when I got home, so that means that it didn't take as long for the update once I got back. The only downfall is that I have family coming up _again _in a couple of days meaning that I'm leaving to meet them tomorrow and you may have to wait for the next update. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that they're going to be up because I love them, but I _deeply _miss being able to write from time to time. The only upside is that you _lovely _people who have stuck with me have _plenty _of time to right nice, long reviews for me. ;p

**1x09 : Quest For Camelot.**

**Summary : **When a woman is thrown through time, what happens when she is convinced that Wyatt is her one true love? And will Emily finally be forced to confront her feelings for Wyatt when she's faced with losing him forever?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Four : First Meetings

"You would think there was something about Camelot in here," Emily muttered as she stared at the cloned Book of Shadows with disdain. She knew that she had called Hazel out on it, but now she couldn't blame Hazel for being frustrated with the book. There was _absolutely_ nothing in the Book about Camelot, Arthur, Guinevere, or Time Travel.

Sure, the psychic _knew _who Lady Guinevere was; she was the Queen of King Arthur who later had a lover's affair with Lancelot who was rumoured to be one of, if not, King Arthur's most trusted knight. Oh, Emily knew all of that jazz, she really did and since she was being honest like she had been since her realization last night, she would admit that their had been _many _times that Lady Guinevere had invaded her dreams. And before Emily hadn't known what it meant; but now she did. It was really simple now when she thought about it; she loved Wyatt and Wyatt was the next King Arthur - she had simply wished that she could have been _his _Guinevere. Minus the whole cheating thing.

Emily groaned as she pushed those thoughts away, looking up as she looked around at her new surroundings. Right after Hazel had left, Emily had went to retrieve the Book from Chris' room and then proceeded into the kitchen to get more cookies before settling in the living room which was where she was now. Still, no matter what her surroundings were nothing made the Book less disappointing as Emily tiredly scanned over another page as she flipped through the useless book.

Damn - maybe Hazel _had _been right. The Book was useless on this topic.

It had plenty of knowledge; Balthazar, The Crone, Shax, The Woogey man, but nothing on the topic she was looking for. There was absolutely nothing in here on how to get Lady Guinevere back to her time and she was out of places to look. She knew the others were at Magic School, meaning that they were most likely going through the books that littered that plentiful library, but as for her - she had nothing. Zip, zilch, notta.

"Come on Prue," Emily groaned as she rested the back of her head against the back of the couch, pulling her legs up in under her so she was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the couch. Looking upward, she frowned, "_any _assistance you can offer will _very much _appreciated," she called as she stared at the pages as if she were willing them to flip on their own. "Patty?" She questioned, and then reluctantly, "Grams?"

As she slammed the cloned Book of Shadows shut, Emily narrowed her eyes and huffed, it was official, she was in a royally pissed off mood and there was _nothing _in the Book at all. They _knew _who the next King Arthur was, they _knew _what Excalibur was, and they even knew all about Camelot. Trying once more, she narrowed her eyes at the ceiling, doing a fake cough as she stared at the pages once more. "We're _never _going to find anything without a _little _help."

Once again, the pages did not move.

"Huh, that's funny. That usually works," Wyatt commented from where he was leaned against the doorway, causing Emily to jump and nearly fall off the sofa as the cloned Book was sent to the floor with a _thud_. Smiling sheepishly when his best friend glared at him, Wyatt walked over, picked up the book, and sat beside her. "Sorry, I thought you heard me."

"Well I _didn't_," Emily snapped bitterly as she crossed her arms, not caring about the look of surprise that was on Wyatt's face. He could think she was bitter all he wanted; she did not care, even though she was internally wondering why Wyatt was able to sneak up on her so easily. That wasn't a normal occurrence. Feeling Wyatt drape his arm across her shoulders was enough to have Emily blink as she came out of her thoughts, only to fight the urge to blush when she felt his arm around her; something he had been doing for years.

How the _hell _was she supposed to face the world like this?

"Prue and Lady Guinevere are bad enough; I don't need you to go all hormonal on me too."

Hearing that statement, Emily's eyes narrowed as she clenched her jaw. "So," she began as she attempted to ignore the jealousy that shot through her body as she thought about the woman she had never met. The one who was apparently under the impression that Wyatt was _her _Arthur. "How _are _things going with Guinevere? Is she a bleach blond tramp like the one at P3 last night?"

Frowning at Emily's tone, Wyatt looked to Emily only to see a scowl on her face; something he thought was both cute and terrifying at the same time. "No, and the one at P3 wasn't a _tramp_," he said simply but once he saw Emily scoff in disbelief he dropped it.

_  
_"You didn't answer the _first _question," Emily stated as fear gripped her stomach.

"Honestly?" Wyatt asked as he groaned and rubbed his face in annoyance, "I don't know what King Arthur saw in her!" He exclaimed as he thought it over, shaking his head at the thought of her. "She's rude and completely _anti-witch _and sure, she's pretty enough, but honestly? She's driving me insane!"

"She's _really _that bad? Hazel wasn't over-reacting?"

"No," Wyatt huffed as he crossed his arms. "It's to the point that Prue locked her in the library at Magic School so she'll be safe until we know what really happened to Arthur and whether or not anyone plans on following her," Wyatt explained as he voice the lie they had made up. Seeing Emily's sceptical look, he chuckled. "But it's mostly so she'll be far away from _me _and Prue because I'm pretty sure Prue's going to end up _gagging _her before the day is over. But mostly so she'll be away from me."

"Wow," Emily snorted as she shook her head at her friends' logic. "It's nice to know that you're _so _concerned about the greater good and saving innocents," she deadpanned as she elbowed Wyatt in the side for good measure. Smiling at her ability to act normal - well, as normal as she could knowing that the man beside her was the holder of her heart - even though he was unaware of the fact. "Keeping her safe so she's away from _you_."

"Whatever works," Wyatt statement simply as he smirked at Emily. It was easy to tell that she was in a much better mood than she had been last night when he had found her on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Just by looking at her smile he could tell she was happier, and even his empathy could sense the slight bit of happiness and relief from her. Nevertheless, what was confusing him was the fact that he could also sense some concern and what felt like _jealousy_. Meaning that when all of this Camelot business was over he would have to check in with her. He made it a point to check in with her emotions every now and again to see where her head was at and now something was driving her emotions through the roof. Moreover, he wanted to know what.

"So," Wyatt began once again as a comfortable silence once again fell of him and his eyes rested on the cloned Book of Shadows that was still lying unopened in his lap as Emily sent the Book a withering glare. "Can I assume there is nothing in the Book?" He questioned, but seeing Emily's expression go sour, he couldn't help but to chuckle as he nodded. "I see, so it's _that _bad."

"Oh yeah, it's _that _bad." Emily admitted as she rubbed her eyes and frowned at nothing. Groaning as she tilted her head to the side so she could look Wyatt in the face, she arched a delicate eyebrow. "Wyatt, do we even know _why_ Guinevere is here?" She questioned, but seeing his raised eyebrows, Emily felt herself rolling her own. "I know she's here because something happened to Arthur, but that's all I know. Hazel was too busy complaining about the Book and Guinevere to _fully _explain everything."

"So she was complaining to you _too_," Wyatt said in relief as he sighed, leaning back further into the couch. "Good, I thought it had been one of us so she was taking it out on us." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But no, we don't really know what happened. All we know is that Arthur _somehow _disappeared and when Merlin and Perceval sent her through time to find Arthur, but instead she-"

"-Found you," Emily finished as she nodded.

"Yeah and we couldn't find anything in the library at Magic School," Wyatt admitted as he unknowingly tightened his hold on Emily, causing Emily's cheeks to _finally _flush as the pink tint overtook them. "But Dad said he would check for us," Wyatt said simply. "He knows that library better than anyone else does, and surprisingly Mom does too," Wyatt said as he arched an eyebrow as he thought that information. "Apparently, Mom and I lived there during the last few months of her pregnancy with Chris."

"Maybe she thought that demons would be coming after Chris the way they did you."

"Maybe…" Wyatt trailed off as his eyes narrowed at that theory. Even though it made sense and his mother _was _paranoid enough to take precautions like that, Wyatt had always thought there was more to the story than that. Nevertheless, he had never voiced those thoughts aloud because his mother did not like talking about that time for some reason. Until recently, he had always boiled it down to the fact that it had been when his father had not been around and his mother found it hard to talk about…but lately he could not shake the feeling that it was something more than that.

"So…" Emily trailed off when she noted the thoughtful expression that had appeared on Wyatt's face. She could not help but interrupt the silence that had filled the apartment, not because she hated silences, but because it was becoming awkward for Emily. "How the hell are we going to get Guinevere back to her right time?"

"I don't know," Wyatt chuckled as he shook his head. Emily was like clockwork, he was convinced now more than ever. The reason she had started talking once again was that the lack of noise had been getting to her. "But we need to," he admitted as he sighed. "Because if we don't-"

"-Wait, let me guess," Emily interrupted as she smirked at Wyatt with a knowing smile on her face. "We need to get her back to Camelot because if we don't Camelot is doomed and everything wont play out the way it was meant to and it could dramatically alter the future as we know it - in simple terms, we're screwed."

"That about sums it up," Wyatt concluded as his head bobbed up and down, only to frown when he heard the sound of people talking in the kitchen. "Hello?" He called carefully as he got to his feet and shared a look with Emily before sighing. "They're not really sneaky are they?"

"Nope," Emily said simply as she smirked, shaking her head.

"Prue shut up!" They heard Hazel hiss from the kitchen, "you're going to get us caught, you idiot!" The half-Elf snapped, causing Emily and Wyatt to chuckle from where they were stood in the living room. That was Hazel for you - not putting up with _any _bull.

"I am _not_," the half-Cupid retorted with a bitter tone to her voice and Wyatt _knew _Prue was rolling her eyes at Hazel's comment. Still, the bitter tone was enough to have him cringing slightly; Prue had been raging for _days_. He just didn't know _why_. "I am being quiet."

"Yeah, sure," came Chris' voice causing Emily to smile knowingly as she met Wyatt's eyes. He hadn't been himself there for a while, but Chris was _back _- sarcasm and all. "If they're _deaf _they might not hear you."

"All of you quit it," Henry Jr whined.

"Please," Caleb added.

Nodding at Emily, Wyatt and his best friend came to the conclusion that they had heard enough and that if they didn't intervene soon World War III was about to erupt in the kitchen. Clearing his throat, Wyatt laughed. "I don't know _what _you're expecting to hear," he began as he crossed his arms. "But we _know _you're there, so come on out."

It was then that the other five members of their group walked out of the kitchen with sheepish expressions as Chris muttered something along the lines of "it's Prue's fault they were caught." Even with that though, the five of them all stood in front of Wyatt and even Emily once she stood up, all looking as if they were children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar by their parents.

"Now, who wants to explain themselves?" Wyatt asked as both he and Emily arched their eyebrows as he watched as his best friend crossed her arms; both of their mouths forming downward into a frown as they watched the others squirm.

"It was _totally _Prue's fault-" Hazel began.

"It was _so _Hazel's fault-" Prue said at the same time, sending the half-Elf a glare at being blamed for it all; an action that Hazel mimicked as the others rolled their eyes.

"It was her who wanted to eavesdrop!"

"Hazel supported my decision!" Prue pointed out smugly, only to frown when she saw how everyone was looking at her with a look that was between pity and amusement, her grin fell and she sighed. "I basically just admitted it was my fault, didn't I?" Everyone nodded. "Great."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that if you eavesdrop then there is a chance that you're going to hear something you don't want to hear?" Emily asked simply as she narrowed her eyes even more at the five; causing them to all drop their heads in shame, even Caleb who had previously had a smug smirk on his face as he watched the exchange.

"Sorry, _Mom_," Hazel muttered.

"You giving me lip?"

"…No."

"Thought so."

"Sorry to interrupt what seems to be a _family _moment," a voice interrupted in an amused voice, causing the seven people that had been crowded in the apartment to whirl around and come face to face with the Source and his plus one. Judging by the plus one's clothes though, it was easy to tell that he was not from their time…but then again, it _was _San Francisco. Anything was possible. "But I have someone here who was _dying _to meet you."

"No," the stranger huffed as he narrowed his arm, his hand resting on his sword as his eyes drifted from person to person. "It will be _them_ doing the dying."

"It was a figure of speech!"

"How can a speech have a figure?" The men questioned simply, but seeing the Source's glare, he simply dropped it until he heard someone chuckling. "You _dare _chuckle at me?" He demanded as he drew his sword and pointed it at Prue who instantly stopped laughing at him. "I should have you beheaded for such things!"

"Why don't any of these people like _me_?" Prue demanded as she sighed looking to the others. "Lady Peppy is all _Wyatt is the one for me _and she even likes the others, everyone but _me_." She pointed out, only to frown. "But then again, she thinks Hazel is a wench so I'm pretty sure she hates her too…"

"Thanks," Hazel muttered.

"And she hasn't met Emily yet," Prue realised as she smiled, turning to look at the blond psychic who was frowning at her, her eyes seemingly telling her that this was _not _the time for this, but Prue kept talking. "So maybe she'll hate you _too_!"

Rolling his eyes at his cousin, Wyatt frowned and looked to the stranger who looked familiar to him for some reason. "Who are you?" He questioned, not getting any answer though, Wyatt whistled in an attempt to get the stranger's attention. "Hey, buddy!" He called. "I asked you a question, who are you?"

"You," the stranger said simply as his eyes were drawn to the man who had spoken, his eyes widening at the sight. When the Source had told him that King Arthur was alive and well, he hadn't believed it, but now there he was…King Arthur was standing before him. "But you shouldn't be here!"

"_Actually _I think it's _you _that shouldn't be here." Caleb said simply as he shrugged at the man who removed the sword from Prue's direction, only to point it at him; something that made Caleb visibly relax. "Just saying. So, who are you?"

"As if you _need _to ask."

"Actually," Hazel began, silently wondering why these people were so convinced that they should _know _who they were. Were they _that _convinced that they were important? Nevertheless, thinking of Lady Guinevere, Hazel had her answer it was yes. "We _really _do. I _honestly _have no idea who the hell you are and I _really _don't care to tell you the truth."

"I am Medraut."

Hazel frowned as she pressed her lips together, silently looking at the others who were all frowning too at the name. "Okay…" she said slowly as she tilted her head to the side and kinked an eyebrow. "I _still _don't know who you are."

"Then you shall _die _by my hand!"

Rolling his eyes at his apparent enemy, Wyatt frowned and looked to Medraut with a frown marring his features. It was obvious that Medraut was dangerous since he was taking the company of the Source, but something told him it was _more _than that. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that Medraut was not to be underestimated. "So, Medraut, buddy," the Twice Blessed witch began. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to retrieve Lady Guinevere-"

"You can have her," Prue interjected as she let out a sigh of relief, thankful that something was going their way for once. She would _finally _be rid of Lady Peppy and they could blissfully go back to their plans of locking Emily and Wyatt in a room together.

"-And Arthur's head."

"Yeah see, that's something you _can't _have," Henry Jr said simply as Medraut looked at him. "We happen to _like _Wyatt's head on his shoulders," Henry said simply as he held up his hands in surrender. "And come on, you look like a smart guy." He pointed out as he arched an eyebrow at Medraut. "Why are you doing the Source's bidding? Our little war has _nothing _to do with you."

"But working with him does have its benefits," Medraut said as he snapped his fingers, only to have several demons shimmer in behind him with smirks on each of their faces. "Now, I believe this is where they say; the ball is in your court."

Watching as the demons all walked so they were blocking the Seven from the Medraut and the Source, Caleb did the only thing he could do; he readied an energy ball and swore.

"Damn it," the half-demon muttered, only to wince when he saw the look that his girlfriend was giving him. "What?" He asked innocently as he smiled at her but seeing her glare, he sighed. "I'm sorry I swore, _Mom_."

It was then that all hell broke loose; pun intended.

Seeing a demon aim an energy ball at Prue, Wyatt's eyes widened as he saw Medraut come at him. "Caleb!" He yelled, knowing that the half-demon would get the message.

"Prue, get down!" Caleb instructed, only to throw his readied energy ball at the demon as Prue ducked down so she was out of the path of the two energy balls. Watching as the demon blew up though, Caleb shuddered. "Times like these are when I'm _glad _I'm not evil - being vanquished looks _painful_."

"Yeah, you just remember that," Wyatt said as he ducked down to avoid the swing of Medraut's sword from where he was stationed on the other end of the room. Seeing Caleb's confused look, Wyatt shrugged. "Because you're soon going to be out of chances and I'm going to vanquish your sorry ass, so don't piss me off anymore."

"So noted," Caleb said dryly as he sent another energy ball at a demon.

"You know what?" Wyatt said as he avoided yet another one of Medraut's attacks. "I've had enough of this," he stated simply as he held out his hand and took a deep breath. "Excalibur," he called, only to have his sword appear in his hands before the Twice Blessed witch. Holding the sword up in front of his face, Wyatt smirked at the mixture of surprise and fear on Medraut's face. "This should even the odds."

"It's not possible…" Medraut said as his eyes became as large as coins before they narrowed into slits as he glared at Wyatt. "You _can't _be Arthur," he growled. "You're _supposed _to be dead, you can't have Excalibur! It's not fair!"

"That's what I've always said," Chris muttered from where he was stood, letting a little of his inferiority complex to shine through as he frowned when he saw Emily struggling with a demon. "Hey! Leave her alone," he ordered as he came to the rescue of his unofficial-sister. Waving his right hand to the side, Chris sent Emily to the floor as he held out his left hand and sent a bolt of crackling electricity at the demon; immediately sending him to purgatory as the electricity continued to dance around his hands.

"Nice going Chris," Emily muttered from where she was on the floor before she pushed herself to her feet. Seeing a demon though, she reached behind her back, pulled her Athame out from her belt, and whipped it at the demon but the demon managed to shimmer out before the Athame could reach him, causing the Athame to embed itself in the wall. "Damn it," Emily muttered.

"What is it with all of you people swearing today?" Prue demanded as she got into a defensive stance and brought her foot up in front to kick a demon square in the chest, sending him backwards, as she balanced herself on her other foot. "I know I sound like a total _witch _right now, but seriously?" She asked as she dived to the floor when an energy ball flew her way.

"Energy ball!" Henry Jr called as he re-directed the arrow that had been aimed at Prue. Sighing as the demon blew up, Henry rolled his eyes at Prue. "Are we _really _going to play this game? Okay then, what is up with _you _that has been making you act like a bipolar bitch the past few days, if not weeks?"

Prue frowned at Henry as she jerked her hand to the right, sending a demon in the path of a fireball; causing him to incinerate on the spot. "I don't like this game anymore," Prue pouted as she glared at Henry.

"I hear ya…and when did the Source disappear?"

Noting that the Source was long gone, the half-Cupid rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I keep tabs on him all the time? How the _hell _should I know where he went?"

"I don't know, how-"

"Both of you _shut up_," Wyatt pleaded as he quickly moved to block Medraut's charge with the flat side of Excalibur, only to grit his teeth as the two swords continued to ring like church bells as they clashed together. "I'm _trying _not to get my head sliced off if any of you care."

"Oh stop you damn whining, Matty H." Hazel said with a small smile when she saw a look of slight anger pass over Wyatt's face as he glared at her from the corner of his eyes. He _really _did not like that nickname. "You're beginning to sound like Lady Peppy," Hazel said simply as she too kicked a demon in the chest, only to twirl on her foot and send another kick to his body to send him falling to the floor. The demon's body never made it to the floor though, as Hazel held out her hand and sent a wave of fire at the demon; sending him back to the pits of hell.

"I am not _that _bad," Wyatt snapped as he went to strike at Medraut, only to have the knight once again block his advances - it seemed as though they were evenly matched. Someone up there really did hate him, didn't they? "Do you ever give up?"

"Do you?" Medraut retorted as he awkwardly held the sword as he blocked the Twice Blessed witch's attack, an arrogant smirk on his face the entire time. It was then that Medraut readjusted his hold on the sword so he could once again attack Wyatt, but Wyatt's next line of defence came from a different source other than Excalibur.

As the Twice Blessed witch held out his free hand as he held onto Excalibur, Wyatt sent a blast of magic at Medraut, causing the knight to be thrown backwards along with the remaining few demons.

"You fight dirty," Chris commented as he relaxed as all of their adversaries fell flat on their asses. Seeing his brother roll his eyes, Chris smirked, only to frown when he saw Medraut reaching in his pocket, "Wyatt!"

However, Chris' warning was too late and the vial was already at Wyatt's feet, causing smoke to fill the entire apartment - the only thing heard was Wyatt's hacking cough as the smoke cleared.

"Wy, are you okay?" Emily asked as she rushed to her friend's side, frowning as the smoke cleared, showing that Medraut and the demons were gone, something that did not sit well with her. Something was wrong. She knew it.

"Yeah," Wyatt said once he saw that everyone's eyes were on him. Coughing once more to clear his throat, Wyatt shrugged it off. "It was just a smoke potion, we use them all the time," he pointed out simply when Emily continued to frown at him. "And it worked, they got away."

"Are you _sure _that's all it was?" Chris asked this time, a frown marring his features as well as he looked at Wyatt with a serious expression.

"Yeah, some of the smoke just got in my throat, that's all. That's why I was coughing."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Okay then," Prue said as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Now that we've all be reassured that Wyatt is indeed fine, I suggest that we go find some way to defeat this Medraut guy…" she said as she arched an eyebrow, before waving her hand dismissively. "Or at the very least we should find out who he is."

"He's not in the Book," Hazel and Emily said in unison, each of them frowning as they thought about their misfortune with the Book earlier that day.

"Then we have to go to the library in Magic School," Chris said simply as he shrugged, "there _has _to be a book there with some information on him."

"But Magic School…" Henry began as he frowned, looking to the others.

"Is where we left Guinevere." Caleb finished, earning a groan from each Wyatt, Prue, and Hazel, causing the others to chuckle at their dislike for the woman. "But I guess we have no choice."

"I can check the book-" Hazel began, only to be cut off by Chris who grabbed her arm and shook his head back in forth. "I have to go this time too?" The half-Elf questioned, but her only response to that question was Chris orbing the two of them out in a shower of blue and white orbs; followed quickly by Henry and Caleb, who shimmered Prue out.

Frowning as she looked at Wyatt now that they were the only ones in the room, Emily arched an eyebrow when she saw Wyatt's sorrowful expression. "Oh come on Wy," she began as she patted his arm, sparks of desire lighting up her eyes from the simple touch. Nevertheless, she pushed it aside, "I'm sure she's not _that _bad."

"That's not it," Wyatt said simply.

"Then what is it?"

"Why is it _always _my apartment that gets destroyed?" Wyatt asked sadly, as he looked at Emily who was laughing like a Hyena at his simple question as he continued to look around at the ruined furniture. Feeling a cough rise in his throat again though, Wyatt grabbed Emily and orbed out before it could leave his throat.

If Emily had heard it, it would have only caused her to worry more.  
Moreover, there was no need in worrying her, or anyone else, over nothing.

**Author's Note : **So, there was another chapter and I'm going to warn you right now that I _know _that there are mistakes. I'm just leaving for vacation tomorrow and I don't have time to edit it, so you're going to have to deal with it until I get back. I'll edit it then, but I _really _don't have the time right now. I don't know when I'm coming back - no one will tell me, so I'm going to tell you something things you have to look forward too. For all of you that want it - you get it - Hazel will have a bitch-out moment at "Lady Peppy" and Emily will _finally _meet her. What happened to Wyatt also comes into play… and if that doesn't make you happy, think about Wyatt and Emily. That _always _makes me feel better. **Please review.**


	5. His Greatest Weakness

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **I am _so _sorry for the delayed wait. But after I went on holidays with my family when they came up, I went with them back to their house because my parents were going to their place in just a little over a week. Meaning I was gone for that length of time as well as the time that my parents spent down there, then I had to get supplies for my classes because school starts up again next week. -.- which sucks at the moment. And then I was going to update the other day, but my cousins and aunt dropped in. Was going to update the day after but my _other _cousins dropped in. and then I was going to update yesterday, but my uncle and aunt (who I haven't seen in like three years) dropped in. So once again, _so _sorry!

**1x09 : Quest For Camelot.**

**Summary : **When a woman is thrown through time, what happens when she is convinced that Wyatt is her one true love? And will Emily finally be forced to confront her feelings for Wyatt when she's faced with losing him forever?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Five : His Greatest Weakness.

"So the Source is now involved?" Leo asked simply as he paced in front of the young adults that all held a place in his heart, even Hazel. She was the reason that Piper and he now knew of what Chris was going through, and he would forever be grateful to her for that.

Still, the moment they had appeared in the library where he had been talking to a fellow teacher, Leo had known there was something wrong. Now knowing the Source was involved though, Leo felt a new ripple of worry and fear running through his veins - one that he had used to feel whenever the sisters had run off to face another demon.

"Yeah," Prue said slowly as she looked around, a frown marring her features as she sighed when she saw no sign of _Lady Peppy _anywhere, something that made her both anxious and relieved. "But um, Uncle Leo?" She began as she frowned, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is Lady Peppy?"

Smiling at his niece's nickname for the woman who had stolen Arthur's heart and was convinced she could steal Wyatt's as well, Leo chuckled. Seeing all of their worried expressions, all except Emily who had yet to meet the woman, Leo could help but sigh. "Apparently she was annoying the hell out of the students that were trying to study, so we had to relocate her."

"Thank God," Hazel sighed as she slouched down into the couch, covering her face with her hands as she finally allowed herself to relax. It appeared as though luck was _finally _working in her favour for once, and she was okay with that as long as Guinevere wasn't in the same room as her.

"Anyway, can we _please _move on to the topics we came here to discuss?" Wyatt pleaded as he rubbed his throat slightly, rolling his eyes when he noted that Chris was studying him, almost as if he were trying to figure out what was amiss with his older brother. "It's only a matter of time before _she _comes back, and she was supposed to have died a few centuries ago - meaning I can't press charges or get a restraining order. So, can we be gone before she comes _back_?"

"Of course," Leo said as he came to halt long enough to nod at his eldest child's request, a small smile working its way onto his face as he took in his son's uneasiness. Wyatt had rarely been uncomfortable around women, or people in general, so this was genuinely an amusing occasion. "What do you want to know?"

"Um," Henry Jr began as he looked at his uncle before a haughty smirk appeared on his face before he turned to look at his eldest cousin. "When Lady Guinevere showed up," he began but when he saw how Wyatt's face was slowly becoming more and more angered, he backed off and looked back to his Uncle Leo as Wyatt's expression darkened. "She called Chris, Caleb, and I - Perceval, Geraint, and Gawin." He pointed out simply as he tilted his head and arched his eyebrow in a Paige-like pose. "Why?"

"Well," Leo said as his eyebrows furrowed downward as he thought about it for several moments, absently placing his book down on the desk, before he answered. "After we learned that Wyatt was the next King Arthur, your Aunt Piper was quite…insistent on doing research on the legends of Excalibur and Camelot, even Arthur himself," he chuckled. "She said it was her way of being prepared-"

"More like it was her way of being overprotective," Wyatt muttered as he rolled his eyes at his mother's tendencies of mothering anyone who would sit long enough for her mothering skills to go into overdrive. Seeing the way his brother and cousins looked at him though, Wyatt frowned. "What?"

"Three words," Chris gritted out as he glared at his brother, his arms crossed across his chest. "Pot and kettle."

Realising what his brother was saying, Wyatt's eyes widened. "I am _not _that bad!" He defended as he shook his head. "There is _no way _you can put me on the same level as _Mom_," Wyatt said, narrowing his eyes at Emily when he heard he scoff at that. "She's simply overprotective, nosy and never stays out of other people's business."

"Wyatt," Emily began as she smiled at her best friend, her stomach getting butterflies just by looking at him. Still, she must have kept it well hidden because no one brought it up. "I hate it to break it to you, but she's _you _in a skirt!"

"She is _not_."

"Is _too_!"

"Anyway," Prue began as she rolled her eyes at the two - interrupting them before they got into _another _epic argument. Moreover, after dealing with Guinevere, she did _not _have the energy to send them back to memory lane in an attempt to mend their relationship again. "You were saying?"

"Well," Leo began as he sighed. "We learned plenty of information from the books, but most of what is printed today is the happy-version of the morbid events." He chuckled, "much like Disney's attempts to sugar-coat the original fairytales. But if you look into the original documents, you can find the truth."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Chris drawled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at his father's apparent need for the dramatics. Something that earned Chris a look from his older brother as Wyatt detected the snippy tone in his voice - well forgive him for wanting to get a move on with this!

Seeing Wyatt's look though, Leo only smiled reassuring at his youngest son when he managed to catch Chris' eyes. Eyes that were so much like his own, right down to the hue, but yet they were so _different _from the eyes that the other Chris had possessed - these eyes were less haunted. Still, Leo could not help but smile at Chris; he knew they were not Chris' feelings but the ones the other Chris had held towards him before they had made an amends that caused Chris' actions.

"Well," Leo began as he pushed those thoughts away and once again began pacing back and forth in front of the people who were listening to him intently. "As you all know, King Arthur never walked alone. Instead he took the company of the ones he trusted."

"The Knights of the Round Table." Wyatt said simply as he nodded his head as he conceded that it made sense, and when he saw his father nod at him to indicate that he was right, Wyatt found himself frowning. Not making the connecting, he asked, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"_Everything_," Leo said simply, but seeing that Wyatt _still _did not get it, Leo sighed and bit his lip in thought. "Okay, think about it this way - it was believed, that while the knights couldn't draw the sword from the stone, for that was reserved for the _one _true king, they could wield the sword." Seeing their looks, the once-Elder sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Think about," he said as he looked at Chris. "While you were never able to _draw _the sword, when Wyatt was nice enough to share, you were able to handle the power that flowed through the sword - simply because Wyatt _allowed _for you to use it. He gave you permission."

"That didn't happen all too often, he always did have a problem with sharing." Chris muttered, only to have Wyatt roll his eyes at his brother.

"True, but think about it," Leo said as he saw their blank faces. "The knights were able to use Excalibur because King Arthur trusted them enough to allow it, just like Wyatt trusted _you _enough to use it on _occasion_."

"More like once in a blue moon."

"Anyway," Leo said, cutting off Wyatt when he saw his eldest son open his mouth to snap some sort of comment to Chris. "If Wyatt is the next King Arthur, wouldn't it make sense for him to have his own set of knights? And if they were people he trusted wouldn't it make sense for-"

"-Wait," Caleb interrupted as he raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly at Leo before he looked to Wyatt. "So you mean to say that, what?" He questioned as he frowned, "that since Wyatt is the _next _King Arthur that he is going to have his own set of loyal knights and his nwxt kitchen table it going to be _round_?" The half-demon drawled sarcastically, causing Wyatt to roll his eyes while Chris and Henry laughed, the woman simply rolled their eyes as well.

"Somehow, I don't think that was Uncle Leo's point," Prue commented as she looked to Emily and Hazel for help, but they simply shrugged, causing the half-Cupid to sigh. "Okay, I'll pretend I'm talking to _youngsters_," she growled as she looked to the others. "So, Arthur chose his knights because they were people he trusted, right?" Seeing that the four guys managed to understand that, Prue continued. "So wouldn't it make sense for _Wyatt's _knights to _also _be people that _he _trusted?"

"Yeah," Wyatt said slowly, a frown on his face as he arched an eyebrow at his younger cousin. "So…?" He began to ask, only to cringe back into the seat when Prue narrowed her eyes and a low growl admitted from her throat. "What does that have to do with Chris and Perceval?"

"Like Uncle Leo said- everything."

"I don't get it."

"Okay Wyatt," Leo began as he clasped his hands in front of him, looking at his eldest son with an exasperated look. "Do you _trust _your brother?"

"Of course I trust him," Wyatt said without thinking, of course he trusted Chris. He trusted his brother with his life because while it seemed that Chris had no regard for his _own _life, Chris would probably _die _for the ones he loved. More than that, they were brothers. Something you could never completely get rid of - even if you tried to sever that bond.

"And if I were to tell you that out of King Arthur's knights that Perceval was one of his most _trusted _knights then-"

"-I thought Lancelot was the most trusted knight?" Henry Jr interrupted.

"_One _of," Leo sighed as he hinted at the fact that there was more than one knight that Arthur had been willing to trust with his life. "But while is often not mentioned, there are manuscripts that suggest that Arthur trusted Perceval just as he did Lancelot, if not more so."

"Probably because Perceval didn't have an affair with Arthur's woman," Caleb said simply.

"Perhaps."

"So you don't think it was a coincidence that they referred to Chris as Perceval?" Hazel asked as she arched an eyebrow, smirking when she saw Chris glaring at her. She knew he had been about to ask the same question but being one of only four people that knew of Chris having the memories from the other timeline, Hazel was determined to make it as easy as possible to all the parties involved. Which meant keeping Chris' exposure to Leo, and sometimes Wyatt, to a minimum? Still, ever since Chris had told his parents the truth it appeared as though his ill-tempered attitude and anger had dissolved.

"No, I don't," Leo answered simply as he shook his head. "I think they called Chris by Perceval because he _is _Perceval," the once-Elder explained as he looked to his youngest son who was wearing a look of confusion as his face scrunched up. "At least you _were_."

"So," Emily began as she arched an eyebrow looking between Chris and Wyatt. "Just like Wyatt is the next King Arthur, you think it's more than that." The psychic guessed, only to beam in pride when Leo nodded to let her know she was right. "The reason they all know Wyatt is because he _was _Arthur in a past life?"

"Yes," Leo confirmed as he nodded, thankful that someone had _finally _caught on to what he was saying. "And that is also why I believe that they had mistaken you the three of you," he said as he looked at Chris, Caleb and Henry. "As _those _particular knights because in your past lives you _were _those knights."

As he turned to smile at his brother, Chris had a full smile on his face - even though he _knew _Wyatt would not get the full meaning of his comment. "So basically," Chris began as he arched an eyebrow. "I have to protect Wyatt's ass no matter what time I'm in."

While only Hazel, his father and himself that got the gravity of those words, Chris wouldn't help but sigh at the thought of that. Why did the life and mortality of the Twice Blessed _always _fall to him?

Though Chris had tried to pass it off as a simple comment, Leo could see the pain hidden beneath Chris' green eyes that the half-Elder was trying _so _desperately not to burden his family with. _That _was why Chris had yet to tell Wyatt and the others the truth, he didn't want to burden anyone with it, but more than that, he didn't want to cause anyone the pain that the knowledge would surely cause them.

Nevertheless, Leo knew that if Chris didn't deal with it soon, Piper and he were going to have to step in to help out, not to mention Hazel would step in as well. While she was loyal to Chris' need for silence, it was not above her to step in if she believed it was the right thing to do. The half-Elf had proved that once already, for if it were not for her, Leo knew that he and Piper would still be oblivious to what Chris was really going through, so he knew she would step in also. She already had.

This was not Chris' battle to fight alone; they would be there for him - all of them.  
Especially Leo, he would not abandon his son again.

"_You_, protect _me_?" Wyatt scoffed as he interrupted the silence that had descended in the room as a result of Chris' joke. "I think you have that messed up there, Chrissie-Boy," he teased as his blue eyes began sparkling with mischief as he smirked at hisbrother who was arching an eyebrow at the blond. "If _I_ remember correctly, _baby_ brother, it is usually _me _saving your ass!"

"Wyatt!" Leo burst as he scolded his eldest child for his language - despite the fact that said child would be turning twenty-five on his Birthday. It did not change the fact that Piper would _kill _Wyatt if he didn't watch his mouth.

Nevertheless, there was also _more _than that. Whether Wyatt knew the truth or not, Leo did and he would _not _allow Wyatt to shrug that topic off so easily. His brother had _died _for him. And while the once-Elder couldn't blame Wyatt for the comment because he didn't know the truth because Chris wasn't ready for his brother to know, Leo couldn't help but feel a little frustrated about the situation. Chris needed Wyatt to know and Wyatt _deserved _to know, but knowing his youngest son's stubbornness, Wyatt would not be informed of the situation anytime soon.

Hearing Wyatt's comment, Chris could not help but snort at it, his father's words falling on deaf ears. Unlike his father, Chris hadn't even been thinking about the other timeline, actually, he tried _not _to think about it all that much. Mostly because it was not real - at least, not anymore. More than that, he had promised his father while in the past that he would start with a clean slate when he got to the future. Therefore, because of that, he would not allow the memories to get to him; he was going to honour that promise.

"Wy," Chris started as he shook his head, unable to believe the nonsense his brother was getting on with. "You're the one that drags me into the positions where I get into trouble," he pointed out as he raised his eyebrows at his brother. "So you better damn well save me," he exclaimed as he ignored his father's scolding look.

"I drag you into those situations too," Prue admitted as she thought back to all of the trouble that she and Chris had gotten into over the years. Smiling at the memories, Prue didn't notice the scolding looks everyone, other than Chris and Hazel, were sending her. "Those were the days."

"For you maybe," Leo muttered as he thought back to the years that had been _surely _taken off his life from the nights of worrying over his children when they had failed to come home or check in.

"This _really _is off topic-" Emily began as she looked between the two brothers and Prue before she turned to Henry and Caleb for help, only to groan when they both shrugged in response.

"And second of all," Chris began as he continued to glare at his older brother who had the forever-present smug smirk on his face, something that always annoyed Chris. "I am not your _baby _brother," Chris pointed out as Wyatt raised an eyebrow. Noting that the blond Twice Blessed witch didn't understand the meaning in those words, Chris rolled his eyes. "I am not your _baby brother _or your _lil' bro _or your _little brother _or whatever new, annoying nickname you have this week. I am your _younger _brother," Chris whined. "Not the _baby _- Melinda is the baby, not me."

"Says the one that is whining like a baby," Wyatt retorted, smirking at his brother.

"And was _eavesdropping _on our conversation!" Emily added.

"Exactly!"

"It was _Hazel's _idea!" Chris whined.

"Actually, it was _Prue's_." The half-Elf pointed out.

"Anyway," Prue yelled as she interrupted the argument. "Who is a bigger baby _really _isn't the problem, nor is the fact who decided to listen in on who's conversation," the half-Cupid pointed out as she clasped her hands together as she ignored how everyone was glaring at her. "The _problem _is that we have to get Lady Peppy back to her time _before _she drives us crazy or to an early grave - whichever comes first and we have some dude name Medra-something-or-another out to kill Wyatt," she ranted as she rounded on her Uncle Leo. "And _who _the hell in _history _is he?"

"From what you've told me, he's the one who got rid of King Arthur in the first place," Leo said simply as he looked to his niece. "Meaning that he is the reason that Merlin used his magic to send Guinevere to us."

"We _know _that," Caleb groaned as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What we _want _to know is why the _hell _he did God only knows what to Arthur!" It was then that the half-manticore frowned and arched one eyebrow, "and what does he have to do with Arthur in the first place?"

Seeing that his father was debating on what to tell them, Chris smiled slightly and reminded his father of what the once-Elder had told Chris in the past - long before anyone had known who Chris was. "Dad, trust works both ways."

Recognizing those words, Leo rubbed his eyes and sighed as the memories flashed before his mind. "You're right," he conceded as he let out a frustrated sigh before looking to all of them. "Medraut," he said slowly as he looked at Prue, who shrugged simply at the correct pronunciation of the name. "Well, tradition varies in regard to his relation to Arthur, but in Arthurian legend, he is most commonly known as the knight that betrayed King Arthur after Arthur left him in charge of hid throne as he crossed the English Channel to wage war on the Emperor of Rome. Instead of this, however, Medraut crowned himself king and married Guinevere, forcing Arthur to return to England."

Wyatt frowned at that knowledge, "he _willingly _married her?"

Shaking his head at his eldest son's hatred for Lady Guinevere, Leo nodded and chuckled. "So did Arthur," he pointed out, stifling his laughter when a look of pure horror appeared on Wyatt's face before the Twice Blessed witch went into a coughing fit. Hearing Wyatt clear his throat to stop the coughing, Leo frowned but pushed his worry aside when it seemed that Wyatt was okay. "Anyway, after he forced Arthur to return to England, the Battle of Camlann was fought where Medraut was killed after fatally wounding Arthur, and then Arthur was taken to Avalon."

"And he was a _knight_?" Henry Jr asked as he felt his mouth drop, frowning when looked over at Wyatt. "Damn Wy," he said as his eyes met his eldest cousin's blue eyes, "it has got to _suck _being the next King Arthur; people trying to kill you and all."

"Thank-you," Wyatt said when Hazel smacked Henry Jr on the back of the head to get the half-mortal to shut up.

"Think nothing of it, Matty H." Hazel beamed as Henry Jr sent her a withering glare, one that was accompanied by Wyatt's when he heard the atrocious nickname Hazel had given him.

Knowing that Wyatt and Hazel were about to argue, again, over the ill-fated nickname, Chris intervened by turning to his father once again. "So Medraut was _basically _the one that destroyed Camelot the first time around?" Chris asked but seeing his father nod, Chris found himself raising an eyebrow as he read his father's expression. "But there's' something more, isn't there?"

Knowing that it was the memories from the past that allowed his youngest son to read him so well, Leo found himself frowning at Chris' smirk. Still, he nodded nonetheless because Chris was right - trust worked both ways and there was no point in lying to them now.

"Yes," the once-Elder admitted as he sighed. "Though there are many variations of Medraut's relation to Arthur, he is most commonly known as the illegitimate son of Arthur."

Prue felt her mouth drop as a thick, uncomfortable silence filled the room as everyone took in that simple statement and struggled for the words that would be appropriate after learning such a major detail.

"King Arthur's _son_?" The half-Cupid squeaked as her eyes went wide as those words continued to play over and over in her mind. Seeing her Uncle Leo nod, she laughed uneasily as she looked over at Wyatt. "I guess a _congratulations _is in order?"

"Screw you," Wyatt retorted as he glared at his cousin.

"Wait," Hazel said as he waved her hands around in wild gestures as she frowned at Leo, who was looking at her warily since he had learned by now that Hazel had a real knack for catching on to things that others missed. "Did you say _illegitimate _son?"

Moreover, this was no exception to that fact, Leo mused as he nodded simply in turn to the half-Elf's questioned. "Yes," Leo confirmed as he sighed. "Medraut was, or is, the son of King Arthur and Morgause," he said simply but seeing the silent question on each of their faces, Leo let out a frustrated breath. "Morgause was the half-sister of Arthur."

Emily scrunched her nose up at that little comment. "Ewe, that's _a little _disgusting."

"A little? More like _a lot_," Hazel retorted as she turned to look at Wyatt as a pleading expression appeared on her face. "Matty H. please tell me that you don't have any half-sisters this time around," she pleaded. "Because if they have any youngsters, I think we can guess who the father is."

Hearing Hazel's light tone, Henry Jr laughed as the half-Elf tried to ignore the withering glare that Wyatt was sending her way as the others tried to control their laughter, all except himself and the half demon, who also let his laughter out.

"No wonder this dude is pissed at Arthur," Henry commented.

"And no wonder it was illegal," Caleb added as he too scrunched his nose up as a thought crossed his mind. "That's like…Wyatt and Melinda having a child together."

That thought caused both Wyatt and Leo to pale while Chris gagged at the very thought and met eyes with Emily.

"You were right," Chris said, the colour still draining from his face as he looked to the psychic that he considered an older sister to him. "Ewe," he quoted as his older brother lazily waved his hand and sent an abandoned pillow at Chris, effectively hitting him in the head.

* * *

"How did they _not _know who I am?"

Hearing Medraut ask that question for what felt like the millionth time, Daquin rolled his eyes from where he was resting against the cavern wall. While he was loyal to the Source and would carry out any order that was given to him, he drew the line at _babysitting._

Which, was basically what the demon was doing as he watched Medraut pace and whine like some juvenile child that was being forced to go to bed at what they deemed an unfair hour by their _underpaid _babysitter.

"I mean, I am _Medraut_!" Medraut continued to rant, unaware of the demon's bitter thoughts as his eyes followed the knight back and forth as he paced to and fro in the dim cavern that was located in the Underworld. "And where did Arthur get those powers, he should not possess such things! It's almost as if he isn't the King anymore!"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner," Daquin muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes at the knight who had not heard him. "Because _surely _King Arthur _lived for centuries _after the time of Camelot, but what the heck ignore the demon - we're easy targets."

"Talking to yourself, Daquin?" The Source asked from the shadows as his way of announcing his presence in the room, causing Daquin to jump as his eyes traveled to the Source who had an amused smirk on his face. "Or is it that Medraut's presence has finally forced you to the brink of insanity?"

"I think it was the latter," Daquin admitted.

Chuckling, the Source frowned as he looked over at Medraut who was glaring hatefully at the demon. "Daquin," the Source said as his eyes flicked over to the demon, "why don't you go check on those demons?" He asked even though Daquin _knew _it was an order, "from my understanding, several were lost as a result of our _dear _friends," he growled sarcastically. "Round up more demons."

"Yes, my Lord," Daquin said as he bowed his head at the Source before shimmering out - both thankful that he was no longer responsible for Medraut, nor did he have to listen to the knight moan and groan over _no one _knowing who he was. Simply because Daquin, too, was at a loss when it came to the identity of the knight. Not that he had told Medraut that.

Watching as the demon left, Medraut frowned from where he had been standing as he had watched the scene with intense interest. "It amazes me what can change in future years," he commented as he looked to the Source who had a look of mild surprise on his face. "Most people evolve from evil to good in later lives; not the other way around."

"My past life is of no concern to me," the Source said gruffly as he looked at Medraut for a brief moment before walking over to his crystal ball. "It holds no credence over my current life and it would be wise for you to learn that before you go up against the Halliwell brats & Company again."

"I was unprepared for the King to have powers as well. It was an unfair advantage."

"That was just one of your mistakes," the Source said simply as he looked down and waved his hand over the crystal ball, frowning when he noted that the Headmaster of Magic School was adding his two cents worth of the situation as the Seven went on to researching. "They always have to be _so _stubborn."

"Interesting trick," Medraut mused as he walked over to the crystal ball as well and frowned at the sight of the King in front of him, yet out of his reach. What really troubled the knight was the fact that the King looked _healthy_, something that caused him to look up and glare at the Source accusingly. "You swore that your potion would take care of him!"

"Do _not _question my word!" The Source roared as he glared up at the knight, his eyes nothing but dancing flames as his temper flew out of control. Seeing the fear in Medraut's eyes, the Source sighed and allowed for the natural blue colour of his eyes to return. "And the potion _will _work; it's just running its course. For it to come into full affect, simply anger him."

"And _how _do you suppose I do that?" Medraut asked sceptically as he frowned at the Source, gesturing to the crystal ball which was showing a sorrowful looking Wyatt who was being teased by Chris about Lady Guinevere.

"If Wyatt Halliwell has one weakness; it's his heart."

"You're point?"

"Target his heart," the Source said simply as he waved his hand and the image shimmered before them, showing Emily who was smiling widely and laughing along with the others while Wyatt continued to pout. "Though he is not aware of it consciously, Wyatt Halliwell loves her and she loves him."

"Perhaps that may work," Medraut admitted as he looked back up to the Source with a sour expression. "But it _does not _change the fact that they are somewhere _I _can't reach!"

"Let me take care of that," the Source said cruelly as he snapped his fingers and Medraut began glowing in a deep purple colour. "Consider that the end of the _unfair _advantage. Just be sure to anger him, it's the only way the potion will take affect; his temper has always been his _other _weakness."

* * *

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" Emily asked Wyatt for the millionth time as she frowned at him. "Wyatt," she tried again when he failed to answer her while he tried to smother his cough so he would not alert anyone else in the room. "Maybe it wasn't _just _a smoke potion and I, for one, would feel a lot better if we had someone heal you."

"I'm not coughing because of the potion, I'm coughing because of all of the dust on these books." Wyatt lied as he stacked another book on the shelf as he sent a glare at Emily who was stationed at his side. Looking up, Wyatt sighed in relief when he noted that no one else was looking at him, except Prue who was glancing back and forth between him and Emily. Once he gave her a _'what the hell' _look though, she looked away.

"Yeah, and I'm one of Santa's elves," Emily muttered sarcastically.

"I heard that!" Hazel shouted from the other end of the library where she was stood with, Chris, Prue, Caleb and Henry, which immediately caused the two best friends to jump as they looked over and found a fuming Hazel glaring at them, "I don't know what the context was, but I would appreciate it if _all _elf jokes were non-existent! That's all I ask!"

Wincing, Emily plastered a fake smile on her face as she looked at the half-Elf. "Sorry Hazel," she called, wincing once more when the few students that were in the library shushed them. Looking back at Wyatt, she frowned when she saw that he was smirking at her. "Now, where was I? Oh, right. I was calling you out on your martyr complex!"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "I _do not _have a martyr complex!" The Twice Blessed witch denied as his best friend narrowed her brown eyes at him while his own blue eyes strayed to his _baby _brother. "You must have me mistaken for my brother, Chris."

"Well if that's the case," Emily muttered sarcastically as she pulled another book from the shelf, only to throw it back when she read the title and deemed that it was not on the topic they were researching. "Then you and Chris have the whole _not going to worry the others and suffer alone _thing in common!"

Before Wyatt could retort anything to that comment, he froze when he heard his father's voice call out from behind the closed doors to the library. "Guinevere!" Leo's voice called, "they're not in there, I assure-"

Whatever the once-Elder was going to say was interrupted when Lady Guinevere managed to push the thick doors open, only to beam when her eyes immediately landed on Wyatt.

"There you are my love!" Lady Guinevere yelled, only to be shushed by the students also. Hearing someone _dare _shush her, Lady Guinevere paused in her strides for one brief moment to glare at the students as their ways fazed her, but she pushed all thoughts aside as she ran towards Wyatt, only to pause when she saw Emily. A woman who was standing _way _to close to _her _Arthur for her liking. "And…who are you? Another vile witch who is here to thwart my plans in retrieving my Arthur?"

"_Your _Arthur," Emily repeated, standing to her full height as she glared at the woman in front of her as the others rushed to their side - apparently sensing the catfight that could occur as a result of Guinevere's possessive tendencies towards Wyatt - the man _Emily _was _in love _with. "I see," Emily said as she crossed her arms, the bitter tone not leaving her voice as she narrowed her eyes even further. "And what makes you think he's _your _Arthur? And how _dare _you accuse me _or _my friends of being vile witch's!"

Pressing her lips into a firm, tight line, Lady Guinevere narrowed her eyes as she took in the sight of the woman in front of her. Overall, she did not appear to be one that could inflict much damage, but Lady Guinevere knew by now that judging people was not wise.

"Figures you would be mixed in with that lot," Lady Guinevere said in disgust as she looked to Hazel and Prue who were boiling in anger. "And I _know _my Arthur. Moreover, this man _is _Arthur. His resemblance to _my _Arthur is faithful," Lady Guinevere said simply. "Except for his blond locks, they're shorter. But I would know my true love's heart anywhere, and it resides in _him_," she said as her hand flew out to point at Wyatt who was frowning as he looked back and forth between the two. "Meaning he _is _Arthur; _my _Arthur."

"Look why don't we all-" Chris began.

"Chris?" Emily began acidly as she readjusted her arms, not one taking her eyes off of Lady Guinevere who was also glaring at Emily. "You know I love you like a brother, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So you consider me to be like an older sister to you, right?" Emily said as she gritted her teeth together, her anger getting the best of her as her mind filled with images of what _would _happen if Lady Guinevere did get Wyatt - and it was not pretty. Sometimes, being a psychic _really _sucked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So shut the hell up!" Emily snapped as she finally removed her eyes from Lady Guinevere so she could send Chris a bitter glare, only to have her head snap back to Lady Guinevere. "And who the hell do you _think _you are?" She demanded, "The last time I checked, Wyatt was his own person. He is in charge of his own life - he always has been, unless his mother steps in, but that is beside the point! He is _not _going to be your _true love _because you say he is!"

"I do not just _say _he is!" Lady Guinevere roared as she began trembling in anger as her eyes scanned the room as until they rested on Wyatt who looked as though he would prefer to be _anywhere _but here. "I _know _he is! I know my king, alone we are two but together we are _one_."

"About that-" Wyatt began as he rubbed the back of his neck to show how uncomfortable he really was. He knew what it was like to receive the brunt of Emily's anger, he had experienced that when she had been dating that _Seth _person and he had a not-so-good feeling that the other blond woman in front of him would have him in Emily's bad graces again if he were not careful.

"If he _really _did love you," Emily interrupted as she cut off her best friend. She knew it was rude, and while she did feel slightly guilty when she saw Wyatt's look; there was just something about Lady Guinevere that annoyed Emily. In addition, there was the minor fact they loved the same person. "Then you wouldn't have anything to worry about, now would you? So why don't you back the hell off?"

"And you've all been calling _me _McWitchy all week?" Prue asked as if she were talking more so to herself than anyone else. "Well, it appears that you had _that _little detail wrong. It appears there is someone else striving for the _witchy _title," she muttered but when she saw the way that everyone was glaring at her, she frowned. "What?"

"Not the time," Caleb said simply.

"I will not _back off _as you call it," Lady Guinevere shouted as she stared defiantly at the woman in front of her. "I do not know who you are to have a say in the manners of _my _king and I, but I will not stand for it!" Getting that off her chest, Lady Guinevere brushed the out-of-place hairs away from her face and turned to smile sweetly at Wyatt. "Now my King, we _really _must be leaving."

"Leaving," Prue said dreamily as she smiled, leaning against the sofa as she sighed. "Now that _is _a nice idea," she said happily as the others all stared at her in disbelief, especially Wyatt. It was then that Prue's face adopted an unfeeling look as she glared at Lady Guinevere. "So, you better be going, Lady Peppy. And while you're at it, take Medraut with you."

That ending statement surprised Lady Guinevere and caused whatever retort she had for Prue to die on her tongue as her face developed an expression that mixed between fear, surprise and anger. "Medraut," she repeated, a low growl in the base of her throat as her eye narrowed. "He is here?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Hazel asked rudely.

"Before I left, Medraut was there but he was the only one that knew of the King's absence that was not worried so," Lady Guinevere said simply as her eyebrows narrowed in both worry and concern. "And of all the knights, he is the one I trust the least."

"You think he is behind Arthur's disappearance." Hazel knew it should have been a question, but it was not. Medraut having an agreement with the Source was proof enough for them to know that he was _somehow _behind this.

"Yes," Lady Guinevere said simply as she nodded, still frowning at Hazel before turning to Wyatt. "This is why we must leave, my love. You are no longer safe here, not if Medraut has sought you out - he wants the throne to himself and is willing to do anything to get it."

It was then that demons shimmered in, Medraut leading the faction.

"What the hell?" Chris demanded as he frowned, looking to Wyatt as confusion showed on his face as he looked back at the demons. "How the _hell _did they get in here?" Chris demanded as he ducked to avoid an energy ball.

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted as he frowned, glaring hatefully at Medraut before looking to the few students in the library. "Get out of here!" He ordered as he grabbed his sword that had been stationed at his side since earlier that morning.

Watching as the students ran out of the library, Henry Jr sighed and looked to Lady Guinevere. "So sorry about this," he stated when he saw the creepy way that Medraut was watching her. While he was not all too fond of the woman, he wasn't about to hand her over to Medraut either, "but it's for your own good."

Before Lady Guinevere could ask what Henry Jr meant, Henry waved his hand and Lady Guinevere dissolved into a million blue and white orbs - being orbed far away from Medraut and to safety.

"No!" Medraut shouted as he watched as his prize was taken from him once more, only this time by blue and white orbs. Seething angrily at the ones in front of him, Medraut narrowed his eyes into slits as he glared at all of them. "You shall not take _my _Kingdom from me," he vowed before looking to the demons. "Kill them." He ordered as he threw an energy ball at Wyatt.

"Where did _he _get powers?" Wyatt demanded as he ducked.

"The Source?" Chris suggested.

"The Source," Medraut nodded.

"The Source," Wyatt sighed.

And then, for the second time that day, hell broke loose.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hazel whined as she let her head fall back. "I mean, I know the Source hasn't been attacking us a lot recently, but does that honestly mean he has to make up for all of this…neglect within the time span of twenty-four hours? Has he ever heard of something called common-?"

Hazel never got to finish her statement as Caleb dived at her, wrapping his arms around her in a protective hold while shimmering out with her in mid-air.

Appearing on the other end of the library, Caleb sighed as he leaned up against the librarian's desk and looked to Hazel with a frown on his face. "Do you have a death wish or is all of this bitchy whining spreading? Is it that time of month for all of you? Because if so, tell me now and I'll skip town for the next few days," Caleb said as he leaned out from the desk and whipped an energy ball at a demon before pulling himself back quickly as one was sent his way.

Rolling her eyes, Hazel laid down on her stomach as she stretched her way out from behind the desk and held up her hands and sent a wave of fire at three demons. Moreover, as they incinerated, she huffed as she straightened herself back up before smiling sarcastically at Caleb. "Two words, Demon-Boy; _shut up_."

Despite himself and the situation, Caleb found himself smiling back. "Two words, Elf-Girl; _make me_."

Staring intently at each other, Hazel and Caleb did not move until Wyatt rolled his eyes as he flicked his left hand, sending a demon into a wall, only to conjure an energy ball in his right and whip it at the demon; causing him to combust into flames.

"If you two are done with your lover's spat," the Twice Blessed witch snapped irritably as he threw the two a wicked glare; one that could only be matched by the evil Wyatt in the old timeline. "Then maybe you two would like to join us?"

Sighing, the half-demon and the half-Elf shrugged before rejoining the fight.

"Nice of you to join us," Prue muttered bitterly as she rolled her eyes at her somewhat-friend and secret-boyfriend…when had her life become so complicated? Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Prue sighed as she held out her hand and absorbed an energy ball that had been aimed at her stomach. "Ouch," she muttered sarcastically as she hurled it back at the demon, frowning when he went up in flames while screaming in agonizing pain. Seeing that, her frown deepened as she looked from her stomach to the demon's ashes and back to her stomach. "Mhm that would have hurt."

"No? Really?" Henry Jr gasped as he feigned shock, staring at Prue as if she had grown an extra head. Smirking when she stuck her tongue out at him as he blew her a kiss, "love you too, Prue," he called only to frown when a demon looking-thingy came after him with a sword. Arching an eyebrow, he smiled. "Let's see what Uncle Leo was talking about," he mused as he held out his hand. "Excalibur," he called, only to have the legendary sword appear in his hands. Pointing at the sword with his free hand, "that…was cool," he announced as he smiled at Wyatt. "Awe, that means you trust me!"

"And unless you want Wyatt to throw a tantrum," Chris began as he jumped back to avoid a punch from a demon, only to sigh and flick his wrist; snapping the demon's neck. "I suggest you give Wyatt back the sword," Chris advised as he watched Henry Jr stab a demon throw the stomach with Excalibur. "Believe me, he _will _throw a tantrum. He did when I was five."

"You could barely _lift _it!" Wyatt retorted as he looked at his baby brother. "It was taller than you and it was too heavy, you were dragging it on the floor!" With that, the elder Halliwell brother vanquished a demon. "And I'm sorry that I didn't want it to be all scratched up before I actually got it for my eighteenth Birthday!"

"Yeah, yeah. Here you go Princess," Henry Jr called as he tossed the sword over to Wyatt, only to row his eyes when a smile lit up Wyatt's face as he caught it.

Across the room, Emily frowned as she jumped out of the way as Medraut went for her, something that the others failed to notice. "Okay, Medraut, I think we got off to the wrong foot," Emily said as Medraut continued to glare at her, slashing at her with the sword. "So, what do you get out of this?"

"The Kingdom that is rightfully mine," Medraut answered simply as he once again surged forward, attempting to slash at her mid-section once more.

"Fair enough, that's a pretty good reason." Emily relented as she thought back to what they had learned about Medraut's relation to Wyatt or King Arthur. Technically, he _was _the King's son, so it was _rightfully _his Kingdom once the King passed…assuming people knew of his parentage. Blinking as he came at her once more, Emily rolled out of his way by falling over the back of the couch. "But what does the Source get?"

"Something about he gets an obstacle removed from his path," Medraut gritted out as he watched as the blonde's attention was drawn back to her friends when Henry Jr was heard, gasping in pain as an Athame succeeded in cutting his arm. Using her distraction, Medraut went in with a high attack, only to be blocked when Emily grabbed the standing light and held it in front of her for protection.

"Us," Emily said simply as she paused, thinking of why the Source was helping out Medraut but it was simple really. Medraut wanted Wyatt's head on a platter and the Source wanted _one _of their heads on a platter. So, it was a win-win situation. Holding the cast-iron lamp threateningly in front of her, Emily smirked when Medraut struck at her again, causing her to twirl out of his way, only to smack him in the middle of the face with the base of the lamp. Successfully breaking his nose. "Ten points!"

Not getting the meaning of the woman's statement, Medraut frowned as he stared at her appraisingly. "You fight almost as well as a man," he said, even though his words were muffled as the blood poured from his nose.

"Funny," Emily said simply as she narrowed her eyes as thoughts of her debate for the equal rights of women came back into her mind. Smirking at him, Emily did a mock curtsey. "I was about to say the same thing about you."

"You _wench_!"

Emily frowned as she let go of her weapon, running to get out of his reach. "Wyatt!" She yelled as she went to run pass Medraut, but the knight easily grabbed the psychic by the arm and pulled her close to his body, having the blade of his sword against Emily's neck by the time everyone else turned around.

Seeing the anger dance in Wyatt's eyes, Medraut smirked when he noted that the Source had been right. It appeared as though the King never really had changed. He would _always _put it all on the line for the woman he loved…his greatest weakness.

"Don't move, your Majesty." Medraut sneered as his eyes met Wyatt's. Yanking Emily's hair back, Medraut smirked as he pressed the blade against her neck. "If _you _take another step, I'll ensure that _she _will never take another step. Or are you willing to take that chance?"

Wyatt simply gritted his teeth together as his body flashed into that of the true King; long, curly hair; chain mail and all, but he flashed back before the others could see, that was all except Emily and Medraut.

Seeing it though, Emily could only say one thing. "Uh-oh."

**Author's Note : **As my way of apologizing for the wait, I tried to add a little more action and humour into this chapter. As well, I thought it was about time for Emily to actually meet Lady Peppy, and don't worry! There will be more bitchy-ness between Prue, Lady Peppy, Hazel and Emily! Also, it appears that Wyatt is going all _freaky Phoebe _on us, lol. So, how much trouble do you think Wyatt turning into the _real _King Arthur will cause them all? **Please review.**


End file.
